7 minutes in heaven
by maddiesmt
Summary: Party. Tension. And an unsolved situation. Erina Nakiri finds herself caught in a dilemma and an extremely convenient game promises to be the solution to her problems. Who would imagine that an innocent choice would have hot consequences. [Soma x Erina] ; [Takumi x Megumi] ;[Akira x Hisako]; [Ryo x Alice]. Mentions of [Isshiki x Nene].
1. Chapter 1- Choices

So I'm back back back again!

Sorry for not update Threats from the past. I'm really working on it but then suddenly this one came around and I couldn't help but write it down. Hope u guys like it!

p.s: This is the translation of " 7 minutos no paraíso". If you know portuguese or can figure that out check the original version! you won't regret it!

She felt his fingerprints burning her skin as they navigate paths never crossed before. Was alcohol the gasoline's for desire? Or just the spark? She couldn't tell as she felt her senses being vanish as well as theirs clothes that now fell to the floor.

Although they both were inexperienced, an animal force took control of their actions. Since when did she know where to touch him to make him moan with surprise and desire? Since when he knew that kissing the commissure of her eyelids made her burn. Nor did she recognize the existence of such a place. Everything was happening very fast and she did not even remember how they got to this point.

2 hours before.

It was a night of celebration. They just had returned from second year exams, and now they were just waiting for the summer vacation that would start at the very next day. Despite all the difficulty of the exams, all residents of the dormitory and their allies managed to escape the expulsion.

Erina was really proud of everyone and extremely happy to have survived another session of extreme embarrassment on the beach. She was really tired of not having power over her bloodstream that seemed to want to kill her with embarrassment every time she made her cheeks flush. Which, unfortunately, had become extremely frequent since the new teacher took over and decided to court her. Besides, she still had to try to keep control and authority in front of everyone, especially the one who turned up to be her shadow.

However, the moment her purple eyes met the determination in the golden eyes of the teacher's challenger, all the resistance she had accumulated seemed to disappear. And again, she let the skin on her face heat up with blush.

"Let's go Erinachii! We are just waiting your vote!"

Yuki's voice made her land her thoughts and come back to reality.

"Excuse me Yuki, what are we really voting on?"

The blonde felt every look in the room turn to her and again lost control over the color of her cheeks.

"Mou Erina ! We are just waiting for your vote to know if it ties or if the big winner wins!"

Erina glanced around the room. Everyone waited, attentive, for the headmistress's final decision. The girl analized the situation carefully. She really did not remember what they were discussing. However, she did not want to have to start a recount and didn't wanna to admit she was not paying attention. So, she chose to follow the winner and not seem insecure.

"Well if the majority opted for an option, I'm not going to tie the discussion."

"Erina-sama, you mean you're voting yes?"

Hisako looked at her in amazement. The pink haired girl's eyes were almost loosening from her eye socket.  
In that second, Erina understood that she had made a fool of herself, but she would not turn back.

"Yes?" She said in a trembling voice.

Everyone in the room stared at her in astonishment. Megumi even kept her hands over her mouth as if in total shock.  
She heard Zenji scratch his throat, preparing to speak and to get attention.

"Well then we have 4 abstinences: with Sakaki, Mito, Isami Aldini and Yukihira. We have 5 votes for "NO" counting on me, Hisako, Tadokoro, Takumi Aldini and Hayama.  
Erina froze. Why had the most decent people she knew voted "NO"? Did she inadvertently agree to something she would regret? Or worse, she did not hear her cousin's name on the first round of votes, had she agreed to some crazy idea from Alice?

Zenji continued:  
"And voting as "YES", we have: Alice Nakiri, Kurokiba, Yoshino, Isshiki- senpai, Daigo, Shoji and…" - Zenji paused and looked up. The lenses of his glasses reflected in the light, but Erina knew he was staring at her in astonishment. "Erina Nakiri. And with that we have the victory of Alice Nakiri's plan to play Truth or Dare".

Erina froze. What was it about?

"Mou Erina! I thought we never would agree with something. But here we are. I imagine that the recent events have aroused a new curiosity in my dear cousin."

"Alice! Shut up!" The blonde was completely angry with herself! How could she let something like this happen.

"Marui! I take it back! My vote is "NO"!"

"Unfortunately, the voting is over, my dear cousin. And I'm sorry to say, but you agreed. So, let's start playing?

Continue?


	2. Chapter 2 - One more rule

Author Notes:

Here I come with another chapter ... it seems that I do not owe the update of another fic here for you ... hahahah..but I could not control myself .. so here it goes ..

p.s: I know I'm doing short chapters but it's so I can write at least 1 chapter every day.

p. 2: I want to make it clear that I do not speak in favor of for use of alcoholic beverages and I would like for you to consider that everyone is old enough to drink ... that's it ... do not sue me.

A strand of sweat traced a small path between her left temple and the end of her jaw. She no longer controlled the redness of her cheeks. She was really lost, and all she could do was try to listen carefully to the rules of her cousin's idiotic game.

"Is a very simple game, guys. All we have to do is turn the bottle. Whoever ends up with the base of the bottle pointed at will have to ask the question to the person pointed by the bottleneck. And then the person will have to choose whether he wants to speak the truth or if he prefers to face the dare". Alice smiled innocently, but everyone in the room could see her devilish gaze behind her puritan expressions.

Erina took a deep breath. Until then, the game did not seem so bad. She'd twist to be lucky enough to stay out of reach of the bottle. It was not possible that she would be so unlucky. There were 16 people in the circle already formed on the floor, the chances of being chosen by the bottle were mathematically low. She has a chance to escape unharmed, but for that she would need an alliance between luck and fate. And, well, if she were eventually selected, she was determined to always choose the truth. With a more confident expression, Erina returned to face her cousin who now revealed one more rule within the game.

"And because we don't wanna play a boring game in which everybody just choose the truth, I'm going to add a new rule."

"Alice, we already agree in play your stupidy game, we don't need one more rule"

"Mou Erina! I won the voting. You all agreed to play.. and after all" the blonde saw her cousin's red eyes sparkle even more "My game, my rules" She finished smiling malefically.

Everyone in the room seemed focused. Nobody wanted to lose any detail, after all, they did not want to end up talking things they should not. The part that had not agreed to play the game clearly had a look of tension and fear. At the same time, the part who had agreed to all of this had smiles on their faces and were commenting on plans of what they would ask and how they would challenge the chosen people. They would not bother to be challenged or asked. However, the few people who decided to abstain had different reactions. Mito Ikumi looked redder than the tomatoes in the dorm garden. Isami Aldini looked calm, but the constant glances to his brother direction denounced his concern for the older Aldini. Sakaki was laughing at Yuki's chatter and seemed to enjoy the situation. And Yukihira. He was completely silent. He seemed to be concentrating on hiding his own emotions. He was staring at the bottle in the center of the group. He seemed to calculate the angle he needed to get to ... No ... Nakiri Erina could not imagine possibilities that did not exist ... or did they exist? Erina bit her lips lightly. She was beginning to feel dizzy with tension.

"As I was saying" Alice caught the attention of everyone who turned to face her with curiosity "To make this game more fun, our dear Sakaki provided us with some of her masterpieces: Her fermented rice juices! And these here ... let's just say they're very special ones" Alice continued to smile mischievously, and winked at the beverage maker.

"And when are we going to use them, Alicechii?"

"That's a great question, Yuki!" Alice gave a slight nod to Ryo and he started to stand up and distribute small 60-ml cups to each member of the circle. After everyone had their cups, Alice played her last card "Do not think that, choosing the truth, you will have an easy path. Everyone who opts for this option will have to turn a full cup of- "She paused and opened the bottle that Sakaki had provided. Soon the room was invaded by a peculiar aroma and Erina understood that she was really lost. She looked into her cousin's eyes and the white haired one finished the sentence as if it were a death sentence " 'juice'. Everyone will have to turn the contents of the cup before answering the question."

After a few seconds, the room was completely silent. Erina saw her friends, one by one, understand what this drink was about and what they were about to do. Of course, everyone would regret it in the morning, but no one contested the heiress who suggested the rule. Perhaps they were afraid, as Tadokoro Megume seemed to be, perhaps because they knew that it would be impossible to get the idea off of Alice's stubborn head, as was probably the case with Hayama and Ryo, who remained silent or perhaps they all were waiting for a word from Erina herself to stop this ridiculous idea.

The blonde took a deep breath, but before she could say anything, Alice challenged her.

"Mou Erina! You look nervous ... what is it? Are you afraid?"

That was it. Alice knew exactly which buttons to push to get her cousin to do what she wanted. It made something turn in the Headmistress's stomach. No one called her a coward and get away with it. She would make her pay ... she just needed the tip of the bottle to point to her cousin and the base for her.

"Let's get this over with, Alice."

It was possible to see an almost infernal determination in the blonde's purple eyes. Alice just smiled and positioned herself to turn the bottle. At that moment, Erina knew that her fate was sealed.

Continue?


	3. Chapter 3 - Truth or dare- part I

Hey There guys! First of all, I would like to thank all those who have favored and who are following and commenting on my story ! Your Support is essential! Thank you so very much!

Secondly, I'm so sorry if it has some grammar or english mistakes, as you all know english is not my native language and it really is a challenge to write everything you want in a foreign language.

Third, I had so much fun writing this cap ! I really hope you like it.

#

The ends of the bottle seemed to dance in a rhythm of theirs own. Opposite and cohesive. And every spin brought a wave of relief followed by tension. All the players watched the object roll without wanting to stop. It was then that it seemed to tire. The bottle was losing it's by force, until it quieted down, trembling a little at the landing until, at last, it stopped.

Erina let out the air she had held since the bottle had begun to spin. A strong wave of relief hit her. She had escaped, at least this time.

On the other side of the circle, Yuki smiled victoriously. Her victim? Shun Ibusaki. And the girl knew exactly what the perfect challenge would be.

"So Ibusaki, are you ready?" Yuki's voice seemed to shudder with excitement. On the other hand, the boy merely nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" the boy's unemotional voice made the red-haired girl widen her smile even more.

"I dare you to smile."

In a swift movement, the boy grabbed the glass full of 'rice juice' and took the contents in one gulp. Without sketching any expression whatsoever, the young man just continued the game.

"Truth."

"Hey! That's not fair! You had already chosen dare!"

"Leave him Yuki! He already turned the glass over, didn't he?" Alice clearly wanted to watch the world burn, even if she had to burn it herself.

"Oh okay Ibusaki, why do you not smile?

"Because I do not feel like it." The boy answered in the same calm voice he always wore.

Alice lightly rubbed her forehead and whispered.

"This will take a while..."

Again the bottle was turned. Erina could hear nothing but the sound of the friction between the amber glass of the bottle and the wood of the floor of Marui's room.

Again she sighed in relief. She escaped, this time was close. She watched curiously as Takumi's cheeks reddned slightly as he took in what was happening. On the other side of the bottle, Megumi seemed almost die. Her breath caught in a ragged breath and the frightened look seemed to convey the horror of being in an embarrassing situation like that. The Italian was the first of the two to speak.

"I'm sorry, Tadokoro, but I can't do this. I do not want to put you in this situation. So let me accept a challenge from anyone here. I'd rather be challenged to than have to ask such a question." Takumi kept his head down. He couldn't even show his eyes, which remained hidden in his blond fringe.

Megumi seemed to flush with the statement. She really did not expect such a noble act.

"Awn. A gentleman as always Aldini. But I do not remember adding that rule. Besides, I think the bottom of the bottle is pointed at you. Tadokoro will not bother answering a question or a challenge, isn't it Tadokoro?" Alice was really enjoying herself and Erina promised herself that she would avenge each of her friends.

\- Hm? Ahh yes, yes, don't worry, Takumi.

"But Tadokoro." He didn't have time to finish the sentence. He watched the timid girl take the glass with her trembling hands and take in the contents as she grimaced in disgust.

"I guess that means she chose the truth." Takumi heard his brother say.

The Italian's blue eyes met the girl's golds and for a brief second he gasped, as if he had drunk the contents of the glass himself.

The young man heard someone clear his throat, certainly his brother, and remembered that he should ask a question.

"Very well, Tadokoro, allow me to ask the origin of your red amulet. The one I always see carrying."

Megumi smiled slightly, and Takumi was annoyed to find that he had never noticed how she had the most beautiful smile. The girl was positively surprised by the question. She really didn't expect Takumi to be kind even when he had to ask a question in a stupid game. And she was really grateful for that.

"Well, it's an amulet that's been with me since I joined Totsuki. He gives me the courage I need to continue, reminds me of home, reminds me of why I'm here."

For a moment Takumi was afraid that the object had been given by an admirer or a possible boyfriend. He didn't know the girl's past and didn't even know the homeland she was talking about that she missed so much. But at that moment he was full with curiosity to find out more. But before he asked any other question, he heard the rumble of the bottle scratching the floor. And there it was, spinning again.

Alice was completely bored, she really had to hope that the bottle would fall toward her so she could teach everyone in the room the true way to play truth or dare.

She smiled even more when she watched the bottle stop in her direction. She could only have done something very wonderful for the heavens to toast her with victory. She looked into the green eyes of the victim in question and began the usual questionnaire.

-Well, well, well, Hayama, it seems we meet again, don't we? So..truth or dare?

The young man didn't seem worried at all. He drank the contents of the glass as if demonstrating his response through his act.

"Then you chose the truth, hmm ... a pity." Alice made a pout but then her eyes flashed and a wicked grin appeared on her lips. She leaned closer toward the boy and asked in a whispered and seductive way.

\- Tell me something spicy

Everyone's eyes widened, except for them both. The boy answered the question quickly, giving no room for the perversions he imagined she wanted him to say.

"Red.." Alice just moved her head incentiveting him to continue "Chilli pepper"

Alice let the smile turn into a strong bite on her lips. She wanted to be able to give voice to her frustration, but she was content to just breathe a sigh of discontent as she waited for her colleagues to drink more to make the game more interessing.

She hoped the next round would be more fun and watched with disbelief as the bottle once more stopped in the direction of Hayama. However, the base no longer pointed to her, but to her faithful aide, Ryo. She wasted no time and started writing something in her own hand.

"You've got to be kidding me" Hayama grunted. At least this time he could choose dare. He knew Ryo very well to know that he would challenge him to a Shokugeki.

"Hm, what's going to be Hayama?"

"Dare." The boy's voice did not shake, and Ryo prepared to tie his cloth to his forehead, but was stopped by Alice, who just showed Ryo the note she was writing.

The black-haired boy quickly read the instructions and turned his attention to the white-haired boy.

"Miss Ali..." He was interrupted by poke from the girl at his side and spoke again," I mean, I dare you to go on a date with Hisoko"

"Excuse me?!" Hayama looked at Hisako who seemed to be paralyzed. "You can't be serious ..." the young man turned his gaze to Alice and pointed accusingly "It was you! You told him to say that, didn't you, Alice? This is against the rules!

"First of all I don't know what you're talking about. Secondly, I do not remember giving that rule and third it's very rude to say such a thing in front of the girl that you're going on a date with"

Hayama took a deep breath and tried to control himself. Whether he wanted it or not, she was right. Hisako was there and watched the scene all the time. She would have to go out with him because of a ridiculous game, he would not make it be even more embarassing for her.

"Ok" He turned to the pink-haired girl and only informed her of his decision. "Arato, you and I, Sunday night. I'll be picking you up at 6".

Hisako really didn't know where to hide her face. She felt Erina's hand shake her shoulder and bring her out of the trance she was in. She noticed that everyone was looking at her and all she could do was agree, nodding several times and not speaking a single word.

Hayama really didn't intend to go through with it, after all, he might as well agree with the girl of both of them to wrought some comments that they were on a date without actually having to go on a date. However, something in the girl's obvious shyness made him forget such a plan.

One more round, another pair with problems. Who faced the dilemma now was Isami, who challenged by Shoji, had to choose to drink the contents of the glass of one of the girls. He just turned to his side and politely ask Ikumi's permission to turn the contents of her glass. And he did it smoothly.

Erina had even forgotten that she could become a possible target for the bottle. She had fun with the questions, the answers and the possible challenges. Until her break finished. The bottle stopped in her direction. Astonished, the girl stared at the other side of the bottle and froze when she realized that the bottleneck was pointing toward her.

Somewhere in the circle, she heard her cousin speak.

"Well finaly! Looks like the game has finally begun, isn't it, my dear cousin?"

#

Continue?


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth or dare -part II

Author's note:

Guess who is back?! And Oh my god! Thank you all for your kind words! Your comments are my source of inspiration and I've received such a wonderful feedback that I couldn't help myself and wrote a longer chapter! I've had such a fun writing it and I really hope you guys have fun to read it as well.

A special thanks to my friend RoyaldragonSevgisi15 ! Thank you so much for you kind words and friendship! I cherish it with all my heart!

_#_

Damn that stupid bottle. Erina cursed her cousin, the bottle, the game, and even her so called luck for having abandoned her. She looked to her challenger and found out that she was not that scary.  
Yuki kept a friendly look on her face. She did not appear to have bad intentions. With that, Erina allowed herself to relax a little, massaging her shoulders and neck that looked like pure concrete, such was the tension.

"So Erinachii, do you prefer truth or dare?"

"The truth, of course" The blonde said confidently as she smiled slightly and could have continued this way if she had not been reminded by the challenger herself that she would have to drink the contents of the glass. The heiress let the liquid burn her throat and felt all her senses being work up. She could not deny that the taste was peculiar and not bad at all, but the force with which it snatched her papillae and the way it left her head spinning reminded her that a few more glasses of that liquid could make her forget who she was.

"So, Erinachii, what's going on between you and the good-looking professor?"

"Excuse me?" Erina's eyes widened. She didn't want to believe Yuki's question.

"Oh! And Quit to say it's nothing because everyone here already saw how"- Yuki seemed to choose the words carefully – "close you both are."

The blonde felt her cheeks explode. She felt extremely betrayed by her friend's question. But also, it was not her friend's fault. Yuki had already taken at least 3 cups of Sakaki's drink. In the end, she realized that she couldn't escape the question and tried to answer it as clearly as possible so that she would not be misunderstood. She cleared her throat and made sure her voice did not flinch as she spoke.

"Professor Asahi and I have absolutely nothing. He is forcing a situation that doesn't exist, at least not for me."

"For the time being." Erina looked in the direction of the voice and saw her cousin smiling innocently as if she had not thrown any more straw into the fire.

"As I was saying, before being grossly interrupted, Professor Asahi is doing everything on his own and I have by no means encouraged such behavior."

"But you have tea with him, don't you?" Alice was becoming more and more inconvenient, and Erina felt her patience dissipate like water on a hot day.

"Yes. But only because he insists a lot. I think the correct answer to your question, Yuki, would be tea. This is it, conversations and tea, this is what  
has happened between me and Professor Asahi. The heiress switched her attention to her cousin and referred to her when she asked.

"Happy, Alice?"

"Not even close"

A dark aura settled in the bedroom. Everyone could see clearly the clash of the cousins to reach beyond physics.

"Next" someone, who Erina could not identify, said. She could only face her cousin and send threatening messages to her through her eyes.  
On the other side of the circle, a certain redhaired paid a special attention to the situation. Something in him complained insistently and he could not tell why he was uncomfortable after hearing Yuki's senseless question. He looked at his own hands and noticed that his fists were closed and ready for combat. But why? And who did he want to fight against? Or against what? He did not continue the line of thinking once he had noticed the bottle stop spinning and pointed in his direction.

"How convenient" Alice couldn't barely contain her laugh.

Soma looked at her challenger. Shoji did not seem to have the best intentions for a challenge and the boy was not willing to find out what kind of perversion his friend had in mind.  
Before the boy could ask the question, Soma began to turn the drink of the glass and almost choked on the power of the drink.

"Truth? Oh really? You disappoint me Yukihira"

"I'm not willing to perform the perverted challenges hovering in your head Shoji." He took the rest of the drink and completed it, letting a half smile emerge on his face "At least not yet".

"What a killjoy! Well, since you chose truth, could you at least clarify why you challenged Professor Asahi to a shokugeki?"

Soma was terribly sorry. He should have taken the challenge.

"Well, actually it was he who challenged me. He was full of himself saying that he would defeat me easily and well, that made me very angry and also ..."

The room was completely silent, everyone seemed focused. Erina and Megumi blushed as they remembered the situation and wondered if the boy would go all the way in his story.

"And" Yukihira heard Shoji encourages him to continue. He didn't know why it was so difficult to reveal the motives behind the shokugeki. To tell the truth, he had not yet understood what happened that day.

"And also, because he said that he was the only chief who could satisfy Nakiri and that made me very annoyed"

Soma didn't notice, but the revelation had a double weight for a certain heiress who listened carefully.

"So, you want to satisfy Nakiri?"

The young man seemed to reflect and put his fingers on his chin as he answered.

"Yes. I could say that. But the point is I got there first so if he wants to try something he needs to get in line, you know?"

The first seat observed, without understanding, his friend's jaw drop.  
Sakaki was the first to speak.

"My god Nakiri! I knew you had admirers, but have a queue? That's what I call power."

"Hihihi! I didn't know that my cousin was so seductive like this"

The blonde, who was already redder than normal, didn't know what to think. She did not know if she was irritated or tried to clear up the situation. The problem was that even she didn't understand what was happening, so she would be satisfied to be extremely annoyed for the time being.

"That's definitely not it, Alice! at all!"

The gossip was getting out of control and she could only hear part of them

"Erinachii! You need to tell me what is your secret?!" Yuki commented with a wink.

"I wouldn't blame Yukihira for trying to defend his territory" Daigo, on the other side of the circle, also gave his opinion on the subject. Meanwhile Soma was confused. It seemed he was not speaking the same language as his friends. Why, suddenly, they were talking about how much Nakiri was attractive? In what part of his answer had he mentioned it? He didn't even remember thinking that way. But again, on second thought, those violet eyes combined with the pink of her cheeks when she was angry always attracted him and he couldn't help but wonder how much that combination of colors made her look more appealing. Although, he was sure he'd never mentioned anything of the kind in his reply. So, he decided to find out what the hell they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about? I just said that Nakiri's tongue was mine!"

The moment he let slip the untold detail, he knew he was fucked.

"Yukihira!" The heiress's shrill cry made him look at her in alarm.

"What? But that's what I said wasn't it, Tadokoro?"

Megumi couldn't believe his friend was that naive. Even she had understood the double meaning of that phrase. But she couldn't help him this time and he actually said that Nakiri's tongue was his.

"Oh yes..that's what you said."

Erina no longer knew whether she wanted to die or to kill. A vein was already pumping in her forehead.

"For God's sake, Yukihira! Either you shut your mouth or I'll have to go and shut it myself!"

"I'd like to see that!" Alice punctuated and Erina swore her to death at that moment.

"What did I said?" No word would define more Yukihira Soma at that moment than: lost.

It was then that Issihiki intervened in favor of his friends. He was amused by the situation, but he understood that this was their problem and that it should be resolved when they both understood more about themselves.

"Guys, I think we should get back to the game. Soma has already answered your question isn't it Shoji? I believe he has answered too much already"

"Fine. We still have a lot of game ahead" Shoji shrugged and once more the bottle turned.

The next round was in charge of Mito Ikumi and Zenji.

"So Mito, truth or dare?"

"Truth" The girl took the drink and felt the temperature rising. She was grateful for the clothes she wore to be cooler otherwise she would be suffering from instantaneous combustion.

"By any chance do you have a crush on someone in this very room?"

Mito expected all sorts of scientific questions, but never a question as personal as this.

"Wha...what?"

"Yeah Nikimichii do you have a crush on someone here? !" Ikumi could hear Yuki's voice echo through the room.

"W .. Well ... Hmm .. I..I think ..y..yes."

"And who is it?"

At that very moment, Ikumi remembered an important rule of the game. And she smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry, Marui. But I've already answered your question"

"God Marui! How are you the brain of the dorm if you can't even ask a proper question in a game like this?"Shoji complained

"Honestly Man!" Daigo complained with his right hand flat on his forehead.

The game continued without any great news until the bottle stopped again in front of Erina.  
Honestly, she no longer had the strength to control the flushing of her face. He drank again and felt her conscience prepared to say goodbye. This time she would be Daigo's victim. At least she was escaping from her cousin's questions.

"So Nakiri, since you have so many admirers like that, I can't help but wonder: How good is that god's tongue of yours in matters that do not involve food?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh you know ... God's tongue ... it's a nickname that is open to interpretation"

"Excuse me?!" the girl didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"Nakiri..I'm sure you already know what I mean, right?"

Daigo raised one eyebrow and winked at the blonde. Still shocked by the question, Nakiri swallowed and felt the taste of the drink still linger in her mouth. She took a deep breath and remembered a passage from a manga she had read recently. She was really tired of being passive in this game and decided she would be the dominant one.

"Ahh, of course." She gave a seductive laugh, and in the sweeter voice she could muster, added "Hm, I think we'll have to find out, will not we?" She finished, running her tongue lightly on her lower lips and biting them in the process."

The Boy smiled as if he had won the lottery and wasted no time in approaching the heiress, closing his eyes and pouting in the process. However, he just felt himself being stopped by something cold on his lips. The texture was nothing like a woman's lips. It was then that the boy opened his eyes and found a finger on his lips and the almost devilish smile on the blonde. She wasted no time in revealing her true intentions.

"But unfortunately for you, I chose truth and not dare, didn't I? Then you can go back to your little place."

While some laughed and mocked Daigo, Soma could not erase, what he had just seen, from his head. The way she looked at Daigo, the smile she gave him, that damn tongue moistening her reddened lips, the blush ever presents on her face, and especially that voice he had never seen her use. He imagined himself in that situation and found himself wishing her to use that voice to talk to him and only him. He didn't notice, but his low eyebrows and the narrowing of his lips showed that he was not happy with what he had just seen. Unfortunately, he was not alone.

"Soma? Are you alright?" Megume looked worried and was not alone.

"Yeah Yukihira! Looks like you're ready to kill somebody" A few steps away, Takumi also noticed his friend's behavior.

"Of course, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Soma said much louder than he should, and of course everyone in the room notice it.

"Because Daigo here just got almost kissed by your girlfriend" He heard Shoji gasp with laughter.

"We're not together!" Erina and Soma spoke together and blushed as they looked at each other.

"All right lovebirds, we'll let you stay ignorant if that's what you prefer."

"Alice! If you continue with these nonsensical pranks I swear to god you're not going to see the sun tomorrow."

"Oh, my! I'm terrified! Ryo! Defend me from that mad woman!"

"Ahh, very well! Now I'm the crazy one?! Ah Alice, do me the favor?! Just shut up!"

"Hmpf" Alice just shrugged and waited the next turn to start.

The bottle spun and Erina almost shrieked with joy as the bottle pointed toward Alice, only the challenger this time was her best friend.

"I think it's time for revenge, it'sn't dear cousin." Erina let out all the venon she had in that sentence.

"You wished it had stopped for you, didn't you, Erina? Too bad that it didn't" The red-eyed girl looked at Hisako confidently. She did not show even the slightest fears.

"All right, Miss Alice!" Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

Hisako seemed to think for a moment. She wanted to get revenge for Alice having put her on a date without her consent, wanted revenge for the jokes and situations in which she had put her best friend. And then looked at the girl's side. Stoic as always, Ryo showed nothing through his eyes. Hisako smiled. She knew exactly what was the weakness of the girl in front of her.

"I dare you to stay an entire day without Ryo's company. No phone calls, messages, conversations by any other form of communication and of course without seeing each other. You can start tomorrow."

Alice narrowed her eyes and everyone could see that the challenge did not please her at all. A few feet away, Hayama could not help but stare the pink-haired girl. He let out a smile. He had subjugated her and no longer regretted having agreed to go out with her. At least they had one person in common to bad-mouth about.

"What kind of dare is this one, Hisoko? Ryo is my aide, I can't afford to stay a whole day without him" Alice was uncomfortable, but she did not move from her confident pose.

"Just an aide? You're sure, Miss Alice?"

"What are you implying Hisoko?"

"I'm confident that in your so called 'mature' mind you have already understood what I mean"

"Hmpf. This is bullshit. But fine. This will be an easy one after all" Alice folded her arms and gave up. At his side, Ryo had no emotion at all. The only certainty that he was still alive or paying attention was when he himself stretched out his arms to turn the bottle. However, when he did, the bottle seemed to lift flight because of the force applied. Hisako noticed and smiled, maybe he was more upset with the challenge than he looked like.

"Hisako, there wasn't something more difficult or humiliating for you to challenge Alice to?

"Erina-sama, if my suspicions are right, this challenge will be harder than you think."

As they talked, the game continued, and they only listened again when they heard Takumi's indignant voice.

"Isami! What do you think you're doing ?!"

"Calm down Nii-chan! I promise you'll enjoy the challenge."

Hisako turned to Yuki to ask what was happening and heard the girl laugh as she spoke

"It's just that Ibusaki dared Isamichii to challenge his own brother"

"Is it fair?" Erina seemed to doubt that this was legal in the game.

"Well, Alicihii said nothing, so I suppose it's legitimate"

The three girls turned their attention to the game just as Isami revealed his challenge

"I'm sorry nii-chan.. but it's a challenge then ... " Isami seemed to think and at the end gave a friendly smile "Let's make it something fun, why don't you call Tadokoro to dance?"

Megumi felt her cheeks burn and Takumi's eyes widened with his brother's daring.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"

"Ah nii-chan you've always been a waltz and I'm sure Tadokoro will not bother, especially after you've offered to take a challenge in her defense"  
"It was not like this Isami! Do not make it sound like something that is not."

"Whatever. I'm sorry nii-chan but game is game."

The younger Italian finished with a raised hand as if to say that he could do nothing.

"But we don't even have music!" Takumi tried to argue once again and was silent with the sight of all of his friends showing off their cellphones with various music streaming programs. The blonde sighed and gave up. He rose in the direction of the blue-haired girl.

Megumi shivered in anticipation. She knew how to dance, but she had never danced with Takumi, much less in front of an audience. The girl saw the boy reach out his hand and almost got lost in his blue eyes.

"Tadokoro, do you give me the honor of this dance?"

She shivered at his chivalry. She felt like a princess in the eyes of a prince, and she began to realize how much she liked this feeling.

"Hmmm ... yeah ... alright " She let a shy smile grace her face and the two stood in the center of the circle.

The music began to play and they began to dance slowly at the sound of first notes.  
Takumi wrapped one of the girl's hands in his and let the other fit on her waist in a firm, protective grip, meanwhile Megumi, still nervous, followed in his footsteps and let the trembling hand become accustomed to a place on his broad shoulder. Concentrated on follow the dance steps, they did not even look into each other's eyes. Megumi was afraid of drowning again in those blue eyes. Takumi was sure that if he looked into her eyes he would be lost forever. The music advanced and Takumi gained confidence enough to make her whirl in the chorus. He took advantage of the closeness he gained after turning her around and bent to whisper in her ear with the intention of soothe her.

"Calm Principessa*. Try to relax a bit, I promise we'll be done soon"

The problem was right there. She wasn't sure if she wanted that dance to end. She felt his fingers caress her hand in an attempt to make her relax and thanked him mentally for the concern and attention he was giving her. Takumi felt the girl's body relax in his hands and breathed in relief. He knew it had not been her choice to be there, but he would do whatever he needed to make her feel as little uncomfortable as possible. After all, she was not to blame for the wrong choices of that stupid game.  
It was only when the music was over and that the cheers of their friends resonated around the room that they remembered that they weren't alone. Takumi disengaged himself from the girl leaving a chaste kiss in her hand.

"Thank you, Tadokoro."

In that moment, when he met her eyes, she almost thanked Alice for suggesting that game.  
The two returned to their proper places amid praise and cheers, but without taking the shy smiles from their faces.  
The game continued with Shun being challenged by Isshiki to wear his apron. Ryo being challenged to eat one of Soma's culinary abominations, and Zenji being challenged to spend at least a week without complaining about parties in his room.  
And when Mito asked Isshiki what his greatest regret was, they all listened intently the boy's story:

"I'd say that my greatest regret was to never paid attention to how Nene felt. I regret not having done anything before and the consequences reflect on our almost non-existent relationship. I miss her, what we were, and perhaps what we might have been if only I had been more attentive to her feelings, "Isshiki confessed without ever taking the smile off his face. But everyone could see how his eyes conveyed something mixed with pain and missing.  
Daigo and Shoji were the first to speak.

"That's some deep shit bro"

"Yeah...that's fucking deep"

"I think there's still time, Isshiki-senpai! Why don't you try and talk to her? " Megumi advised and was backed by Yuki.

"Yes! Isshiki- senpai! See this as an extra challenge."

The brown-haired young man smiled and accepted the challenge.

"Since I have the support of my dear kohais. I accept the challenge."

And then the bottle was turned one last time for a certain pair of young people. When it stopped it made it clear that the final battle had finally began.  
The Nakiri's looked at each other menacingly. Erina was already feeling the effects of the drink turn her conscience and she was afraid of losing her senses at any moment, but she couldn't let her cousin threat her dignity even more by choosing a challenge.  
She looked into her cousin's red eyes and turned her last glass of 'juice' from the night.

"Ask your question at once, Alice."

"Calm down dear cousin. I know you can't wait to reveal your secrets, but we're going to have to filter them, right?

"Fuck off Alice"

"Apparently, the drink is already making your tongue very loose, isn't it, Erina?"

Erina needed all her strength to keep control of herself and waited patiently. Meanwhile, Alice seemed to think hard about the question she would ask. She didn't want to waste questions like Marui or even be as predictable as Yuki.  
Alice smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"So, Erina, is it true that you think Yukihira's food is delicious, but doesn't admit it because of your pride?"

Erina's eyes widened. Alice had cornered her like an animal waiting for the hunter's slaughter.  
How had she discovered this that was one of her deepest secrets? True, she didn't know why she felt strangely happy when she was in his company. And she didn't know why she always felt her stomach turn when he smiled in her direction. But there was one thing she knew from the first day she'd seen him at that entrance test. And this was the fact that she recognized that day that the boy's food was indeed delicious and that her pride and his attitude had forced her to not admit it. She tried to untie the knot that was stuck in her throat and ended up feeling the taste of the drink still lingering. Everyone was looking at her with curiosity, especially a certain redhead. She stared into her cousin's eyes and let pride predominate in her response.

"Dare"

"I beg a pardon?"

"I choose dare"

_#_

Should I continue? Tell me if you liked the chap I'm really anxious to know what you think of it!

See u next time !

*TRANSLATION:

Principessa* = Princess in italian.


	5. Chapter 5 - 7 minutes in heaven

Author's note:

Oh my god you guys! Thank you all so very much for your reviews! I really do appreciate it! And because of your comments I manage to write another long chapter and I could update even before my bday this friday ! YEY! However I do have somethings to point it out:

First of all is the very first time I write something like this in english. Write something so intimate and with a whole of new sensations is very hard and i found out that this is ever harder in a foreign language. So it took me longer for me to update because it was harder to write it than I expected.

Secondly, I'm so sorry if It turn up to be something you didn't also for the grammar and english mistakes from the other chapters and probably in this one. Language is a bitch.

Third, I really hope you guys like it because it was a challenge to write ... making everything nice to read and funny is a bit of a struggle when you write about a shippe for the first time and even more if is a shippe so complicated to understand emotionally. So I really hope the chap is to everyone's liking! I would also like to thank everyone who followed the fic and favorite it! You rock and give me motivation to continue! Really!

#

Cleaning materials arranged on the shelves, a built-in ironing board and a set of shovel and broom. This was the "decoration" of the prison she was in. Caught in a storage room with restricted space that left her less than 3 paces away from the door. The lamp light was weak and needed to be turned on frequently since it used a light-saving device. Every 2 minutes the light went out and the girl had to pull the lamp rope again for another 2 minutes of extra clarity.

Her purple eyes were looking around for some way out. How could she be so stupid to fall into one of her cousin's traps? Erina was definitely not well. She could only have bumped her head somewhere in the bed during her not so calm sleep. The tight space left her slightly claustrophobic even more when she had an elephant in the room. What elephant? The tension between her and her current jail mate. The challenge could even be called 7 minutes in heaven, but Erina was feeling in the real hell.

Soma, on the other hand, was leaning against the door of the room they were in, a step and a half away from the blonde. He was just watching the heiress look anywhere but him, and that was bothering him more than usual. He still had not swallowed the fact that the girl had preferred to go through a stupid challenge than to say that his food was delicious. He let out a long, loud sigh. If he had to stay with her for almost 7 minutes, they should at least use that time to talk about it.

"So, are we gonna talk about it or what?"

"About what?" The blonde still refused to look at him.

"Oh, nothing much, just about the fact that we're stuck in this closet just because you preferred to take up a challenge than to say that my food is delicious!" Soma's voice was full of an accumulated irritation, and Erina feared that she had really hurt him. No. She couldn't think like that. She had to act rationally. She couldn't show her insecurity otherwise her ego would come out destroyed from that unreasonable conversation.

"Humpf" Erina tossed her hair over her shoulders and finally turned to face him. "And why would I say such a thing?" Her slightly arched eyebrows were part of her act.

"Of course, you would say that! It's very hard for you to be honest once in your life!" Soma couldn't believe that even in a situation like this, she refused to act naturally. With his arms folded and his back still glued to the door, he looked at her in disbelief and disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you implying that I'm a sham?" Erina was beginning to be extremely offended by the direction the conversation was taking.

"No! I'm saying you've been lying and it's been a while already!" He shrugged as his voice began to tremble with anger.

"How can you be so sure of that?" The heiress knew she was pulling him off of his shaft. She gave a faint smile as if to pay to see how far he would go with that ridiculous discussion.

Soma lost all the patience he had cultivated for a few months. He left the door and let his arms fall to his side as the space between them diminished. He was angry. She knew it and he could not control the urge to make her understand once and for all that this whole denial wouldn't do them any good.

"Come on Nakiri?! Are you serious?! We are stuck in a fucking closet and you didn't even admit you were wrong?! What is your problem!"

"My problem is you! We're only stuck because you didn't have the decency to take courage and do something!" Stubborn like a mule. She preferred to see guilt elsewhere. After all, Nakiri Erina made no mistakes.

"What are you even saying?" Soma was already close enough for the alcohol to exhale from every word he spoke. Erina was sure she could get intoxicated with the sweet scent of "rice juice" mixed with the boy's breath.

"What you heard! Y..You should have voted against this stupid game! And not to abstain your vote!" Her voice no longer sounded so confident. Her body hungered for the heat coming from his. And she felt small spasms of anticipation.

"Goddamnit Nakiri! It was you who voted for it!" His scream of exasperation frightened her and made her forget the fear of their closeness.

"And you were such a coward! Enough to not take sides like anything else in your shitty life!"

"Are you calling me a coward, Nakiri?" She tried to move away, but found that the room had ended the moment her back touched the wall. Soma approached slowly. He seemed to assess the situation in which they were and to seek the best way to make her admit her error. However, the moment their bodies touched, something in the brush of her skin against his made him lose his composure, his eyes widen and he forgot to breathe.

As an invisible electric current, the tension changed and so have their goals. It seemed that instinct was defeating rationality with pleasure.

Her half-closed eyes and red cheeks seemed to lure him like gravity and the apple, and he imagined that it was already physically impossible to pull away

"What if I am?" she whispered. Velvety and succulent lips. They looked like peaches ready to be devoured.

What flavor would they have? He couldn't avoid questioning. Her delicate nose already touched his and he couldn't help it anymore. He leans himself in so that his lips were slightly skirting the hélix of her right ear.

"Don't say things you can regret, Nakiri" His voice was already heavy. As if he was trying to take control of something uncontrollable. Erina felt her skin shiver with the contact of his warm breath in her ear. Her breathing quickened as she felt him breath in the scent of her hair.

The whole situation was already completely out of control. At one point they were arguing loudly and not supporting the closeness imposed by the enclosed place, in another it seemed that the place was too big and that the smaller the distance between them, the better.

"Soma" Erina couldn't help but sigh the boy's name as she watched his lips approach dangerously close to hers.

The boy shuddered to hear his name being said in such a way. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't help his body reacting to her effects.

The light in the room went out, and Erina could only feel his lips tenderly brush against hers, making them half open in anticipation.

The moment his lips found hers, the boy was sure he had lost an arduous battle and He wasn't even sorry about it. The soft texture of her fleshy lips made him go crazy, and he wondered how he had never thought to do it before. Erina, in turn, felt that their lips fit perfectly. The way he, affectionately and menacingly, traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, made her shudder. She couldn't help responding to the boy's advances. And she gave up the little bit of pride she still had. She grabbed his shirt encouraging him to make the contact even deeper and more intimate.

It was a kiss of surprises and discoveries. Sensations being transmitted only by the touch of their lips. The tasting of tastes only gained intensity as he boldly curled his tongue into hers, invading her mouth and causing a low moan to escape from the blonde's throat. At the moment that sound was expressed, Soma became totally addicted to it and swore to himself to make her repeat it. He brought his hands to her body, one hand slipping into the back of her neck, beneath her soft, silky hair, the other wrapping around her waist and pulling up her uniform a little so that his fingers lightly touched the skin beneath it.

The kiss, which had begun delicately, was driving them crazy and transforming their acts, previously shy into desperate actions.

They separated briefly only to recover the lost air and were soon back to the world of their newly discovered desires. Erina stopped grabbing the boy's shirt and allowed herself to touch his chest and up to his torso. She felt Soma react to such an act with a tempting bite on her lips and an even stronger grip on her hips. She continued her exploration by bringing her fingers up to his shoulders caressing his neck until she wrapped him fully in her arms. It made their bodies stick even more together, and when he left his hand change from the spot in her neck, to trace a slow and tortuous path down her back, she turns his back to the wall. After all, even at moments like this, the struggle for dominance was present.

The change caused some objects to fall off the shelf, but they did not even bother about the mess they were making. Their hands became sensory weapons. And they used it without shame. And when, in the fury of their make out session, they inadvertently opened the ironing board, embedded in the wall, Soma wasted no time in putting the girl seated on top of the utensil and take advantage of the new position in which they were.

His lips, now destined to target the blonde's neck. And her hands had discovered that his hair was softer than she'd imagined. Not wasting any time and not taking off his lips from the spot between her neck and her earlobe, Soma positioned himself between her legs and his hands began to caress her shapely thighs. Erina felt their regions collide and she let out a loud moan. Not even Soma managed to avoid the hoarse groan as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

Outside the closet, Hisako paced back and forth while cursing Alice with all the swearing she knew.

"What the hell of idea was that Miss Alice? You know you shouldn't have put Erina-sama in this situation. Those two are going to kill themselves in there!"

"Geez Hisoko, you know very well that this won't happen! There are far greater dangers than a homicide between those two"

"What do you mean, Alice?" Megumi was curious. She agreed with Hisoko, but she could see no reason to fear either.

"Hihihi ... Tadokoro your innocence touches me"

"Hm?

"Still, that was pretty bold of you, Alicichii."

"I just gave entertainment to my audience"

"Yeah, I must confess that listening to those two arguing is a fun distraction"

"Sakaki!" Hisako almost shouted and she was disgusted when she saw the rest of her friends agree.

"Why, thank you for agreeing, Sakaki!"

"Miss Alice!" Stop encouraging them!

-Mou Hisoko! Relax a bit, will you?! I'm trying to hear them!

At that moment, everyone noticed that, indeed, their friends hadn't return to their argument for quite some time.

"Did something happen?" The secretary searched for some sound that would proof that her friend was still alive inside the closet. It was then that everyone heard the noise of things falling on the floor.

-Erina- sama ! - Hisako ran to the door and tried the doorknob

\- Alice! Give me that key right now! They're killing themselves in here!

Alice looked curiously, and they all stop talking. Then they all heard moans from the inside of locked place.

The red-eyed heiress laughed as her friends blushed and some widen their eyes. Poor Megumi almost fainted with shame.

"Doesn't seem like they are killing themselves, Hisoko."

"Hey Marui? Who won the bet?" A curious Isami asked while the participants of the bet approached to see the spreadsheet that contained the result

"Ibusaki"

"Damnit Soma! You naughty dog! He could have waited two more minutes, "Shoji complained.

Meanwhile, Takumi tried to revive a mortified Tadokoro.

"Tadokoro! Talk to me! What you need? water? A tea?"

"Nii-chan, I think she's in shock"

There was another bang followed by Soma's voice hissing something that seemed to be a delightful "Fuck Nakiri."

Shoji gave a mischievous laugh and mocked his friend Daigo.

"Damn, I do not know you Daigo, but to me Soma just answered that question you asked Nakiri.

Hisako was paralyzed. She couldn't believe her ears. Until she heard them again.

"Apparently they're gonna take a while," Ryo said without emotion.

"What do you all think about we just give them" Isshiki seemed to think before finishing the suggestion- privacy and let's eat something?"

"Ah Isshiki- senpai! Are you really going to end our fun?" Alice looked disappointed.

"Hm..I just think that a shokugeki between us would be more interesting and useful for everyone. What do you guys think?"

This time Alice didn't have time to restrain Ryo. The boy was already with the cloth on his head and challenging everyone on the way.

As the gang headed toward the kitchen, including Takumi with a fragile Megumi in his arms, Hisako remained silent in front of the deposit's room. She couldn't believe that her friend's innocence was being violated at that very moment, and worse, she was apparently enjoying herself. She didn't deny that she had already observed a certain different interaction between them, but she never thought that the day would indeed come and now she discovered that her maternal instinct was not ready to see her best friend grow.

The girl felt a presence at her side and didn't need to look to know who it was. The scent of cinnamon already denounced who her company was.

"You knew it was going to happen sometime, didn't you?"

"Yes. But I guess I didn't expect it to be now"

"Didn't expect or didn't want it?"

"Excuse me?"

Hayama Akira sighed and closed his eyes, still holding the cinnamon stick close to his nose.

"Arato. I think, that it's about time for you to break free from this obligation to take care of Nakiri. She is old enough to know what she , on the other hand, seem lost in that regard"

"But, Erina-sama..."

She felt his hand rest on her shoulder and tried not to think of how well it fit there.

"Nakiri is your friend and she will always be. She's clearly living her life. And you? Which life are you going to live? Hers or yours?"

Hayama noticed that Hisako looked as sad as she was in autumn elections. The depression visible in her eyes didn't match her delicate expressions at all. At that moment, something inside him shifted. He didn't want to be the cause of such pain, as he had been in the past. A selfish and lonely past, by the way. He didn't want to wipe the tears from her face. He wanted more, to go futher. He wanted to keep them from falling. A curious instinct inside him urged him to protect her from anything, even if it was from himself. He let the hand on the girl's shoulder slide down her arm. Only the tips of his fingers brushing the bare skin of her forearm. He allowed his hand to close on her wrist and stared at her as she watched in surprise.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Hisako followed him, still confused and stunned by the events.

Meanwhile, inside of the cabinet was pure fire.

Erina was already without the tie of her uniform and she suspected that in the process of removing the accessory, some of the upper buttons of her blouse had gone along. She wasn't worried about it, she was to busy concentrating on the sensations that his tongue and lips gave her when it came into contact with the curvature of her neck.

She heard the roar of his jacket falling to the floor and imagined that she had lost control of her hands.

She heard him moan and murmur her name as her fingernails scratched his back inside of his shirt.

-Erina

However, the moment his hands tightened on her thighs and she reacted by removing his shirt, the gesture ended up causing the lamp light to light up, ending the magic that kept them unaware of their actions.

The brightness of the light made Erina open her eyes in perplexity and push the boy away. In front of her a stunned and almost naked Soma stared at her with darker eyes than usual.

"What do you think you're doing, commoner?" Still panting and with her lips swollen from being used, the blonde pretended to be angry, after all, she herself didn't understand what was happening.

"Ahh, now I'm the commoner? I thought we were already in the first name bases after I heard you whisper so many times my name" He smiled wickedly.

This made Erina look at him with red cheeks full of embarassement, but eyes filled with anger and disgust. And he regretted the moment he saw her tremble, only this time it wasn't due to his daring affections but rather to fury.

"What do you think I am, your third rate chef ?! And put on a shirt for god's sake! I don't need that image in my brain"

She got down from the ironing board and tried to straighten her shirt, noticing the lack of two buttons. Luckily, nothing that seemed visible after she'd put the tie on.

He picked up his clothes from the floor and went back to dressing. He seemed to be offended and confused, just like her.

"Just to be clear, you took it off yourself"

"Doesn't matter! Damn Alice and this stupid game!

"Nakiri you know very well that it's not the game's fault"

"No! Blame it on this combo of destruction! Alice, this stupid game, Sakaki's drink and you!"

"You really want to blame me for something I didn't do, don't you? But if you want" He approached the girl again and she glued her eyes to his lips "If you really want, I can remind you how our last discussion on the subject ended" He bent over her and let his hand massage the nape of her neck"

She swallowed hard and tried her best to resist, but the touch of his hand was too good to be ignore.

He was only a few centimeters for her lips. This time with the clarity showing exactly what they were about to do. But at that very moment, the door opened revealing a familiar figure and an angry voice.

"What the hell is going on here?"

#

See you next time ppl! I don't forget to tell me what do you think about the chap! This will make me have an idea where I'm standing with you guys and to where I should lead this story =*


	6. Chapter 6- Spicy's medicine

After centuries ! I return with one more chapter. Is a bit shorter this time however I believe is better to post a short one than wait for another month for a long one, right?

I'm in the middle of a turnaround here at work, having to deliver my thesis, and prepare seminars, but do not think I forgot you or this fic! I'll always try to find some time to write at least 1 paragraph per day.

I would like to thank you immensely for all the messages I have received. You guys don´t know how much it strengthens and motivates me!

A special thanks to my babe royaldragonsevgisi for all the support and love! And to my fanfic´s writer idol zancrow! Thank u sooo much! your words mean everything to me!

Darkilirium, mickeyt0613, jellyann, bloodyme u all are amazing! Your words warm my heart!

To all of you guys who comment, follow and favorite this fic...My endless gratitude and love.

p.s: #Akisako fans this is your MOMENT! Enjoy!

#

When Arato Hisako entered the Polar Star dormitory for the post-examination celebration party she never imagined that she would end up cooking with Hayama Akira let alone have date with the spicy´s prince scheduled for the next day.

He seemed to be much nicer than she remembered. Maybe it was the alcohol that still perspired from their pores and sharpened their senses, maybe it was the scientific and almost philosophical argument they had while cooking, or maybe she really had never noticed how interesting he was.

Whatever it was, it seemed to magnify every detail of his physiognomy, like a magnifying glass in search of focus. His hair was so bright it contrasted perfectly with his sun-kissed skin. His green eyes searching for the details that his snub nose identified through the scent. The body perfectly worked to be the base of sin.

Slowly, Hisako felt his skin burn as her mind kept rambling nonstop 'Was she really daydreaming about her classmate?'

" Arato, what do you think of adding cinnamon to the seasoning of the meat before we put it to roast?"

"Hm?" Hisako blinked a few times until she understood the situation. She got so airy fantasizing about her new discoveries that she forgot that they were in the middle of a culinary process.

"Oh yes. It's all right. Cinnamon is a great anti-inflammatory and speeds up metabolism. It'll be great to fight the hangover that everyone here will feel afterwards"

Hisako noticed the boy's eyes shine and a faint smile adorned his face. She couldn't help but think of how his features were even more beautiful with that look of admiration. 'But wait a little. Admiration? From her?' The girl shook her head as if trying to force her thoughts away. 'There was no way he could admire her, could he? No one ever did ... why would he?' The girl turned her attention to the dish they both prepared and decided to make a carrot salad with spearmint and ginger to accompany the meat dish with cinnamon. She needed to keep her thoughts away from anything that was liable to future pain or painful memories from the past.

Meanwhile, her co-worker was watching her sneakily. Even as they prepared the main course, Hayama glanced furtively at the girl with pink hair. And every time he encountered a her distant glance, he made a point of wrenching her from the solitary world of her thoughts. First, he did it because he felt he owed it to her. From the situation they were in, and from the past of friction they had, He wanted to maintain at least a friendly relationship, so that their date wasn´t embarrassing or imposing on them. Just because they were being forced to go out as a result of a dare in a ridiculous game didn´t mean that they had to suffer from it. No. Hayama had set out to make that obligation something pleasurable for the girl the moment he crossed her beautiful eyes and rose cheeks. And even more so after he saw her taming Alice with mastery. No one understood very well why Hisako proposed such a simple dare to Alice. But he had understood that, indeed, that challenge had been a perfect check mate.

He watched the girl carefully grate the carrots in thin strands and then concentrate on grating the ginger and chopping the onions. In a way, her ability to combine knowledge and taste fascinated him. She was really thinking about everyone's well-being and not just making a delicious dish. Her altruism disturbed him in a profound way. Suddenly, he wanted to know more about the recipe, about the reasoning she following it, about her.

" Carrots and Ginger?"

She looked at him quickly, as if to verify that he was really addressing her.

"Ah yes. Actually it´s a salad of carrot, ginger and spearmint. I think a light and refreshing salad that combines the detoxifying property of ginger with the amount of fiber in the carrot and the antispasmodic feature of spearmint together with the cinnamon will help to counteract the hangover symptoms that we will certainly feel tomorrow.

He looked at her with even more admiration.

"Arato, why do you do this?"

"Do what? Salad?"

"No. Why do you care so much?"

" About What?"

He let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. She really had no idea how much she was giver.

"Arato, Have you ever stopped to think that you care much more about people's well-being than your own"

The girl added salt and the juice of 1 whole lemon and then put everything in the refrigerator to maximize the flavor while thinking about what the boy had said.

"And why should I? Taking care of people is so natural to me. Strange it would be if I didn't care for them, rigth? I think self-denial should be more recurrent than selfishness. We would certainly have had better times if we stopped wanting to take advantage of every attitude we took"

And with that, she started chop the almonds into thin slices to adorn the salad, and he reflected on everything she had told him. He was amazed and at the same time delighted with her exposed truth.

Meanwhile, in a certain closet. Two young chefs stared in amazement at the manager of the dormitory.

Erina's voice vanished. Her throat was dry and seemed to have damaged her vocal cords.

"You two care to explain what's this mess and why were you two locked up? Come on, start talking you two!"

"Ah, look, Fumio-sama." Soma looked as lost as Erina. The reality of what they´ve been doing hit hard and he really didn't know how to answer that question.

"I ... I came." Erina looked around and identified a clean floor cloth amidst to the chaos of objects thrown on the floor. "I came to get this floor cloth to clean some juice that I ended up shedding and Yukihira came to help me, and we ended up locked in here. Oh, thank God you came to our rescue, Fumio-sama.

"Is that so?" Fumio had the look of one who had not believed the story at all and decided to turn his attention to the likely culprit for the mess. "And can you explain why this whole mess?"

Soma looked around. How to get out of this situation without exposing the truth about what they had done.

"Ah, you know how annoying Yukihira can be, right Fumio-sama? Imagine that this idiot bumped the shelf and ended up making this mess"

"What?.. Hey! Who are you calling an idiot ?! Soma seemed to have regained consciousness the moment she called him an idiot.

The two other parts of the conversation ignored his lament and continued the explication session.

"And he bumped into all the shelves then? Because this duster right here" She pointed at the object on the floor " was not on the same shelf as this powder soap here"

Erina swallowed. She needed to think fast.

"That was a work from Miss clumsy, here," he had a gleam of vengeance in his eyes. "Nakiri can have any title whatsoever, but prudent certainly is not one of them ... on the contrary, I think I can even cite some situations in which she was extremely impulsive "

"What are you calling me, dinner boy? I don't remember giving you intimacy to talk about me!"

"I'm sorry, I guess what happened here was not intimate enough for you, so ..."

They had completely forgotten the presence of the lady in the dormitory, but she made a point of remembering them of her presence. She scratched her throat and drew the young one's attention with a question.

"And Can you two bother to explain what happened here? Because all I know so far is that you both just came here to get a clean cloth, isn't it rigth?

Erina grew redder than the young man's hair at her side. Soma's eyes widened and he swore in his mind. He had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"Ehh ..right..hm.. We came here to pick the cloth and then... hm..the door locked itself ... and..hmm the light also turned off ... so ... we..we started to discuss and, ah Fumio- sama, you know how much annoying Yukihira can be... and we ended up bumping on the shelf cause..well..cause it was dark and when..when we finally found the light ... you came to save us ... that's it. .er ... I´m sorry but you'll have to excuse me Fumio-sama but it's already late and I need to get back to the mansion ..so..."

Erina could see in the lady's eyes that she had not fallen for it at all. So she'd have to find a way out of that interrogation herself.

The blonde began to retreat, leaving a stunned Yukihira behind her. When she started tp feel the freedom at her fingertips and tried to breathe deep with relief, she heard Fumio's voice stop her from continuing.

-Nakiri-san?

Erina turned to the lady, still with the air trapped in her lungs.

" Y ... Yes?"

"Are you not forgetting anything?"

The heiress could feel her stomach flutter. She swore she was on a roller coaster without any seat belt.

"The floor cloth, Nakir-san. Isn´t it what you were looking for? "

" Hm..yes..that´s right..but" the heirness left her face relax and looked playfully tothe boy who still faced her with doubts " Yukihira offered to clean it up for me, wasn't it Yukihira?"

Soma just blinked trying to understand what was happening. He watched the young woman smile from the corner of her mouth and wink at him. The whole situation left him unresponsive, and he just swallowed hard and watched her walk away.

"Well, since you're going to clean up anyway, you can start with this mess then, Yukihira." After giving her sentence, Fumiu withdrew while taking some cloths herself.

Soma looked around and figured it would take at least an hour to get everything organized. Damn it! he let himself be carried by the lips and the blag of that arrogant and extremely hot blonde. He had to vent his anger and the only thing he could do was shout her name with force and anger.

"NAKIRIIIIIII!"

The scream was so loud that everyone in the kitchen could hear.

The firsts to manifest themselves were Daigo and Shoji

"Daigo, my friend, if you still had doubts about the God´s tongue, I think Yukihira has just solved them all.

" Yukihira you bastard! How to compete after that?"

"I really didn't expect them to go that far," Shun said in his usual monotonous voice.

Ikumi bit her lips so hard it seemed like it could bleed at any moment. Yuki and Ryoko held up their hands over their mouth in astonishment.

Hayama completely forgot the meat in the oven and focused his attention on a pale Hisako. Issihiki just released his classic phrase about how fascinating youth was.

"I think everything went much better than we expected, right Ryo?"

" As expected from you Miss"

Isami tried to control his brother who had just managed to make Megumi calm down, but now she was in shock again.

"Tadokoro! You're shaking! Are you cold?"

In the midst of all this commotion, Erina went through the kitchen under the watchful eye of everyone. Her cheeks were still red, but her gaze was angry.

"Hm ...That was fast" Alice couldn't help commenting on it but she was totally ignored by her cousin.

"Hisako! Let's go! We're going home!"

"B..but Erina-sama ... we haven't finished the dish yet ..."

" If you want to stay you can stay Hisako ... but I won't spend another second near that idiot! Just call the car so I can get out of this place!"

"I thought you were having fun, cousin."

"How could I have fun if you locked me in the closet with that moron!"

"Ahh but from what we heard, you two smeed very ... excited."

Erina's eyes widened as she realized what her cousin was referring to.

"HISAKO! NOW!" The heiress turned and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, Hayama, I think we're going to have to do this another time. Let me know if the food helped restore everyone's health"

The girl turned to accompany her best friend but was stopped by the boy. She looked at the hand he held gently and identified the warmth she felt coming from him.

"Arato, you don't need to go"

She gave him a half smile and brushed him away.

"I don´t need ... but she needs. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Hayama could only watch that intriguing girl pull away from him once more.

#

Once more forgive me for the delay. My amont of studies has increased absurdly. But let's not create panic! I will try to use the weekends to see if I can write more.. I sincerely hope you liked this chap because it was almost a birth to write ... not because of the content but because of lack of time. And I really only got it because of the comments from you all! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And don't stop telling me what you think! =)

See you next time! =)


	7. Chapter 7- Let the challenges begin

The silence in the car was disturbing. Erina really didn't expect to be at the mercy of her own thoughts and memories of what had happened. She expected more. She waited for Hisako's interrogation, awaited her phrases of disappointment, and even longed for the reprimand she would receive from her friend. She really expected everything. Except for the stifling silence that surrounded her.

She tried to analyze her friend's face. The far-off look and the breathing that, once in a while grew stronger, resembled sighs. Like a storm falling on a sunny day, Erina felt the guilt invade every inch of her body. She had been so engrossed in her own actions and thoughts that she took nothing but herself into account. And that silence was her punishment for being, once again, the selfish, spoiled girl who didn't deserve her friendship.

"Hisako" Her voice came out thin and full of guilt.

The pink-haired girl stepped out of her trance to direct her attention to the heiress.

"Yes, Erina-sama?" Do you desire something?

"Yes"

"And what that would be? I can arrange it straight away" The young secretary was already with her phone in hand, ready to dial any number"

"I wish you…to forgive me"

"Hm?" Hisako's eyes widened, and her expression betrayed her confusion.

"B... But Erina-sama! What do you mean? Forgive you for what?"

"I ... I was selfish again. And don't you try to tell me that I wasn't because I can see in your eyes that you wish you had stayed"

"But Erina-sama, you told me yourself that if I wanted to, I could stay. I came because I wanted."

"No." The blonde closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she lowered her head and shook her head. "You came because you are a good friend, Hisako."

Hisako froze. She didn't know what to say.

" Listen, Hisako. I really want you to forgive me for always need you and for you to have to give up important things because of me. It doesn't matter if you say it was your choice because we both know you never had a choice, did you? That's because you put yourself aside the moment someone else needs you, so you cease to be your own choice"

The girl remained silent. She had never stopped to think about her actions and today she was questioned about it not only by the spice expert, but also by her best friend.

"Promise me you won't let anyone nullify you again, Hisako. Not even if that person is me.

"Erina -sama ... I ..."

"Just Promise me! Promise me, please! Because I will never be happy knowing that you're not completely happy. You're not my employee Hisako! You're my best friend! And what I have discovered in all these events is that friends don't bow their heads! They quarrel, they disagree, but they also support and love each other despite all the defects and failures! So, I guess, what I'm asking you is for you be more you than me, you know? I don't want the version of you that accomplishes my wishes and does everything to please me. I want the true version of Arato Hisako. All right?"

Hisako felt the vision blur. She blinked several times until she felt a few tears fall on her cheeks. She noticed that the same tears were running down her friend's face and she smiled gently.

"As you wish, Erina-sama."

Erina let the relief form a beautiful smile on her face and decided she would start a conversation herself.

"Then tell me Hisako, what dish were you preparing?"

The girl couldn't hide her excitement as she spoke of the menu she had carefully prepared with Hayama, and Erina began to notice that her eyes sparkled every time she spoke his name.

Meanwhile in the dormitory, Soma had finally finished organize the mess in the closet. He still murmured some offense to the heiress when he came across the clean, empty kitchen. On the counter a single plate and a note written in several different letter forms.

 _"Soma-kun, I hope you don't mind that we didn't wait for you, is that_ ..." Soma noticed how the letter, which was certainly from Megumi, was a bit trembling in the last word, a sign that someone had stolen the pen. Soon afterwards the young man recognized Daigo's bold letters.

" **YUKIHIRA YOU SON OF A B...** " with the last word utterly scratched in the form of censorship, Soma didn't have to be a genius to know what Daigo was calling him of and went to the next paragraph, trying to decipher Shoji's lyrics.

" _Yukihira, don't mind Daigo! He just envies you, just like all of us!_ "

Soma noticed the next sentence in an elegant and totally different handwriting from the previous one.

" _Don't put me in that context."_ signed: Hayama

 _"Yukihira, you need to teach me how you got it! Teach me, SENSEI!"_ Signed: Marui

" _Thank you for helping me win the bet._ " signed: Ibusaki

" _Yukihira! You're so shameless! Did you have to give it a show?_ "

" _Are you jealous Nikimichhi?_ "

" _Shut it Yuki_ "

" _Congratulations on your new relationship, Yukihira! It's a relationship, isn't it?"_ signed Sakaki

" _Ah the youth! Each day more premature"_

" **FINALLY, YUKIHIRA!** _But I confess that my plan ended up better than I expected! Thank you for the show! Listening to you guys from outside the closet was really the entertainment we need, wasn't it Ryo?"_

" _Miss Alice is right"_

" _Although I was a little embarrassed, I'm happy for you guys. It was about time!_ " Signed: Isami

" _Yukihira you bastard! You made Tadokoro pass out twice! If you ever threat her purity again I'll…_ "

" _I'm sorry about that, Soma-kun. Anyway, we saved some of the dish Hayama and Arato made. Once again, forgive us for not waiting for you. We were all very tired."_

Signed: Megumi.

Soma stared at the note with a confused expression. What had happened that night? He still hadn't got rid of the feel of the heiress's lips running down his neck. Her nail marks were still there on his skin as proof that nothing had been a dream, but the anger he felt was still there. She had made him a fool.

He tried to breathe deeply and decided that he would analyze the situation when he was rested and sober. He sat down to eat as he reread the letter until he noticed a detail that had gone unnoticed in the first reading. The young man opened his eyes wide and dropped the hashi when he realized that all his friends had witnessed, or at least heard, what had happened inside the closet. He let out a heavy sigh. He was totally fucked.

Already in the corridors of the mansion, Ryo accompanied his mistress to her room, as he did every night. She kept chattering about the triumphs of her wondrous plan, and he usually wouldn't mind, but that night, Ryo felt strangely uneasy.

"Mou Ryo! What's with face? It seems more lethargic than normal."

"Hm ..."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Yukihira?"

"I have no reason to be jealous, Miss Alice"

"That's better be true! Erina can't have it all!"

"What do you mean, miss?"

"I mean I don't want her to steal my aide!"

"Hm..."

When they reached the door of her room, Ryo stayed a little longer than necessary. That night he actually waited for her to open the door to enter.

"See you tomorrow, Ryo!"

"Hm ... I don't think so, miss."

"What? Already thinking about replace me for Erina? That's it, isn't it? That's why you were so airy"

"It's not"

"So, tell me! Why we won't see each other tomorrow? You're my aide! You can't leave me"

The shoe-popping on the floor diverted the young one's attention. Hisako appeared at the end of the hall and made herself be heard.

"Ah, Miss Alice! I'm Glad I could find you before you went to sleep. Could you give me your cell phone?"

"What the hell Hisoko?!Can't you see I'm in the middle of an argument with Ryo? What the hell do you need my cell phone for?"

"Well, excuse me, but it's the rules of your game, isn't it? Your dare starts at midnight and, well, it's already 5 before midnight. I thought you were saying goodbye.

"DARE?"

"Yes! Don't you remember? I dared you to spend a whole day without Kurokiba"

Alice started to tremble and it wasn't because of the cold. Anger mixed with fear and stubbornness gave Alice a scary look.

"Hisoko! This is bullshit! I can't stay a whole day without Ryo! He is my aide, my bodyguard, my secretary! Who will help me ?!"

"Don't worry about it! Erina-sama and I have already arranged the details with the security guards and some people who can assist you in Ryo's absence. Now, can you please give me your phone? You too, Kurokiba."

Ryo handed the cell phone to the girl while Alice panicked at the thought of the consequences of her game.

"Come on, Hisoko, the game is over. We have already reached our goal! We don't need to take this forward."

"You've reached your goal, Miss Alice. And if I need to go on a date tomorrow, so do you have to spend a day without Ryo" She finished her arrangements in the boy's cell phone and returned it to him

"Now you can give me yours"

Fearfully, Alice still tried to hold the phone more firmly, but her hands were sweaty because of her nervous status. It was enough to make Hisako pull the device from her hands without difficulty.

"Why do you need our cell phones?"

"First, I block this number from your cell phone, so you won't be able to call or communicate through social media. At least not with your cell phone. Secondly, I added an app in which I can monitor what you access and verify that you're not going to cheat"

"You really trust me, don't you Hisoko?"

"I'd like to say yes, but that's not the case. Tomorrow we'll have a team at your disposal and that will monitor you as well. Well, it's already two minutes before midnight, so I'll let you say your goodbye. Good evening, Miss Alice, Kurokiba."

And with a respectful nod, Hisako let the young ones enjoy their last minutes together.

"This is so unfair!"

"But it was you who asked for a dare"

"Come on Ryo! Don't remind me of that" She made a pout as she bit her own cheek. She needed to be strong. It would be just one day, and she would surpass this as she always has done with her most arduous obstacles.

"We're going to get over this, aren't we?"

"Yes"

"It's going to be a piece of cake for us!" She tried to look more confident, but her frightened look didn't fool her faithful aide. He approached her, enough to put a lock of hair behind her ear and whisper.

"Good night, Miss"

Alice felt her skin warm and thought it was because of her rage. She watched the boy walk away and stopped him when her fingers lightly grasped the end of the red cloth he wore tied to his wrist.

"Ryo." He didn't turn around. He knew he couldn't resist her pleading look. "Don't forget ..." She took a deep breath and let out the air along with the rest of the sentence. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

The boy clenched his fists and promised himself that he would never do anything like that again.

"Okay," was all he could say.

#

GUESS WHO IS BACK IN THE HOUSE?!

Yeah..sorry about the delay...here is the thing...I've been feeling down lately. Work and life are kicking hard. And, well, as you guys know this is a comedy fic. It is supposed to be light and fun to read . I don't want it to turn a angst fic because it'n not my intention after all I just wanna make you all laugh and relax a bit (And I hope that I've already managed that somehow).

I know this one was a short chapter but I promise you guys I'll give it my best to not let you down and, of course, add more Sorina moments in future chapters. ( Actually it was supposed to have a moment here but I'm keeping it for later as we have others shippes to have their moments to shine).

Don't forget to tell me what you think! The more feedback I have from you guys, the more I'll be able to write this fic as you like and enjoy and also the more inspire I become.

Thank you all for reading, following and commenting! It really means the world to me!

Special thanks to my beloved friend RoyaldragonSevgisi15 ! You rock sweetie!


	8. Chapter 8- Late Night Messages

Some Sorina fluffy because I owe you and you guys deserve it!

#

The brightness of the cell phone screen illuminated the purple eyes too vivid for the late hour.

Erina had already tried everything, but sleep seemed to have abandoned her after a certain boy stuck his tongue in her throat ... or was she who started everything when she bit his fleshy lips? That didn't really matter anymore. The damage was done and the parts where his hands passed now tingled as if they had been burned by ember.

"That idiot!" she muttered and turned her attention to her phone. She wasn't looking for anything specific, just trying to focus her attention on anything but the memory of the boy stroking her skin, kissing her neck, sighing her name ...

"Arggg! I must be crazy! It was that stupid drink! Stupid game!"

The girl was interrupted by the vibrating of her phone. Which made her let out a small cry of fright and knock the device down.

She looked at the clock by the side of her bed. 3:07 a.m. Who the hell would send her messages at this hour? Her eyes widened as she discovered she was not the only one having trouble for sleeping.

 **Yukihira [3:07 a.m]:**

Thank you for leaving me sleepless, Nakiri.

 **Nakiri [3:07 a.m]:**

I didn't know I had that effect on you, Yukihira.

 **Yukihira [3:08 a.m]:**

Hm? What are you talking about, Nakiri? It took me long enought but I finished cleaned up the mess you made. Just now.

 **Nakiri [3:08 a.m]:**

I? How dare you idiot ?!As IF I did everything myself ... hmpf...

 **Yukihira [3:08 a.m]:**

Now that you're saying...Apparently, I'm not the only one who suffers from this "effect" there that you said.

 **Nakiri [3:09 a.m]:**

How is it?

 **Yukihira [3:09 a.m]:**

Well. You are pretty much awake too.

She was cornered and didn't like the sensation at all.

 **Nakiri [3:15 a.m]:**

I'm just awake because you woke me up, you idiot!

 **Yukihira [3:16 a.m]:**

So you're still awake..hm?

 **Nakiri [3:16 a.m]:**

Of course I am! You don't let me sleep!

 **Yukihira [3:17 a.m]:**

Nakiri ... you know you have no obligation to answer, don't you? Moreover, if you want to sleep so much you can perfectly turn off your phone.

 **Nakiri [3:18 a.m]:**

Oh my ...!You know Yukihira, don't act like you're not waiting for my answer ... We both know that for you to reply so quickly you problably aren't keeping your eyes of off the phone.

TOUCHÉ! A few miles away, Soma Yukihira blushed. He could only be drunk enough to be talking to Nakiri Erina in the middle of the night. He could imagine the victory face she must have been doing and he wanted nothing more than to wring that smile with a kiss. This time, it was the redhaired boy who sighed slowly after being discovered. But unlike the blonde, he was not going to deny the truth.

 **Yukihira [3:20 a.m]:**

You know Nakiri, I could deny it just like I know you would. But I'm actually tired of these games.

 **Nakiri [3:22 a. m]:**

Hm? What do you mean?

 **Yukihira [3:22 a.m]:**

I'm saying that I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about you.

Erina's eyes widened. Was he really saying that? The heiress felt the air tighten in her lungs, and her hands were so shaking that she almost knocked over her phone. What the hell did this boy think he was doing? Stealing her sanity in the middle of the night? She bit her lips and felt them still swollen. She couldn't deny the reaction he produces to her body. From the tingle of her fingers to the warmth in her belly. Everything in her responded to him and she knew she was lost.

Meanwhile, Soma still didn't believe what he had just written. Perhaps it was alcohol?Perhaps it was the fact that the whole event had made him lose so much of his balance that he couldn't help himself and just sent such a message to the holder of the god's tongue. And damn yes, he had discovered that the title fit her wonderfully well. Just remembering the ways and magic that her tongue had provoked in his skin the boy already felt his body react. He took a deep breath. He needed to restrain himself if he wanted to sleep at least a few hours. He turned his attention to the phone and decided to wait for some reply, but the minutes passed and he gave up. At 4 am, Soma decided to put away his phone. Maybe she had slept, maybe she was offended or maybe she just didn't care and that last thought made his heart break a little. The moment the he finally got into the dream world, his cell phone lit up. And from where it lays, right at the head of the bed. The message from a certain heiress has been waiting to be read.

 **Nakiri [4:15 a.m.]:**

Me too, Soma.

#

AND CUT!

Oh boy...I'm been a bitch!

But It actually means that I'm back to my normal self and I wanna thank you all for your support and kind words! It really helped me a lot! You don't even Know!

Special thanks to my sweet royaldragonsevgisi15! you are my inspiration hon! Also Thanks to The reviewer ! Damn I love it to know I got you excited just by updating!

And all of you who took your time just to review my fic! I'm truly grateful!

SO...should I... Continue this?


	9. Chapter 9- The Day After

Please see the notes at the end! Enjoy people!

#

Erina was the type of girl who, despite enjoying the benefits of technology, didn't like being woken up by it. She definitely didn't like the shrill sound of the standard alarm at all and so had changed the tone for a relaxing recording of birds and sounds of nature. She was so far from this calm that whenever she could, she included a little peace in her daily life. The first sound that encroached her ears were the exotic bird songs she, after hearing so much, could already distinguish by species. The first light in her eyes was always the morning light of the sun as she lifted and opened the curtain that led to the balcony of her room. And the first touch she felt on her skin was the wind coming in as soon as she opened the glass door separating her room from the garden view. All this was routine for Erina. A relaxing routine that she built after years of sleeping and waking up in the chaos that her obligations brought her. That morning, however, Erina woke up tired. The time on the clock reported that she had missed the first two alarms and that even then she still had a good 3 hours of sleep to complete the 8-hour rest healthy cycle. The bedroom was still pitch black, but her hands found the phone resting on her nightstand.

She let out an growl of displeasure as the excessive glow of the device's screen pierced the purple iris of her still sleepy eyes. No birds, no morning light, no wind blowing her hair. This morning, she had changed her peace by the nervousness of curiosity as to know if the red-haired boy had answered her message.

She glanced quickly through her cell phone. Her stomach tumbling as if her body were free-falling, her hands trembling, and the air being drawn frantically into her lungs as if the oxygen were about to going missing. Since when did she care so much about messages written during a night of insomnia and hangover? Ah of course… NEVER. Exactly because she had never thought about going through such a situation.

Her eyes stopped at the message sent. Had she really written that she missed that idiot? And she had even used the boy's first name! The decision that seemed so correct and trusting the night before now seemed stupid and naïve. She felt completely vulnerable by revealing so much of herself and receiving silence in return. There, resting alone, were the words she didn't dare speak out loud. And in response of it, the bitter taste of the sent and unread message. She could still erase the message without his knowing, right? Yes, she could and she would. She couldn't bear to be ignored after exposing herself so much. But while selecting the message to delete it, she observed with panic in the eyes, the status of the message changed from the two gray ticks meaning received to the two blue ticks meaning that the message HAS BEEN READ.

#

Extremely white hands emerged beneath the Egyptian cotton duvet. It was the only sign that there was someone beneath the various pillows and sheets scattered across the Queen size bed. The trained fingers easily reached the cell phone lying on the floor and Alice sighed deeply. At least, this time, she hadn't lost another cell phone. She didn't dare come out of the warm, comfortable cocoon she was in. So she stayed well accommodated to her familiar routine. She brought the cell phone close and used the voice command so she didn't have to open her eyes or even see the light coming from the device.

"Call Ryo"

"I'm sorry I don´t have any numbers for Ryo"

" Hm?" Alice frowned, letting a grunt of dislike scratch her throat. With her fingers still pressing the button on the voice command, the heiress Nakiri let her thoughts go free.

"What do you mean, stupid cell phone?"

"I'm doing the best I can"

The unexpected response made her eyes open. She blinked a few times until the vision became less blurry.

"I can't believe I'm talking to my cell phone!"

"Can´t you?" -It was the immediate response of the device.

Alice's eyes widened and she decided to forget the voice command that was freaking her out.

She shook her head as if taking out unrelated thoughts and searched for Ryo's name on the contact list and didn't find him there. She sighed for the third time in frustration. Surviving this day was almost unbearable.

She decided she would do it the old fashioned way and began typing the numbers she knew by heart.

She closed her eyes again as she adjusted the device between the pillow and her right ear. She just needed to hear his voice to wake up.

The all mornings were like this. Alice couldn't start her day without her morning alarm. She didn't use music or ringing as an alarm. She didn't need this when she had Ryo. The low, hoarse voice that only he had in the morning was the best sound she could hear. It didn't help the fact that he always woke her up at the exact time she wanted to be awakened. One time she wondered if he had some supernatural power to ever make her wake up in a good mood. His 'good morning' was always accompanied by a Mocha with precise notes of nutmeg and some kind of candy he stole from the kitchen. They had coffee together before they went down to have breakfast with her cousin and grandfather. The latter always complained about how little they both ate during the "most important meal of the day" and barely suspected that they were actually in their second meal.

Today she had to wake up with the mechanical voice of the cell phone and didn't like it at all. And to worsen the situation, her cell phone didn't seem to want to complete the call. She opened her eyes again and stared at the screen. She frowned again when she saw the notification: NUMBER BLOCKED

It was then that memories of the day before enveloped her like cold water on winter. She threw the sheets away as she got out of bed and opened the door, finding a security guard whose name she couldn't remember. Alice made no attempt to erase her disgusted face or even when the man greeted her with a "Good morning, miss." Not nearly as good to hear as the same phrase coming from the mouth of her faithful aide. The girl only let out a muffled cry of anger and closed the door again with all the strength she had. She returned to the protection of the blankets fleeing from the reality that was going to be the day without Ryo.

#

Soma didn't wake up particularly early that morning. The head still seemed heavy with sleep, but the morning light that was invanding his room betrayed the delay of the hour. He put his hands to his face and pressed his eyes and temples lightly as if he could remove his fatigue with this act. He followed his own routine calmly and naturally. Just feeling a strangulation in his stomach now and then. Something that he associated with the lack of food since it should have passed and much of his breakfast time.

Throughout his preparation for the beginning of one more day he could't help but notice the strange feeling of want that plagued his chest and disturbed his thoughts. Something was missing. Something was strangely disconnected and meaningless.

It was only during his bath that he noticed the marks of battle. He looked at it one by one. From the purple marks on his neck to the scratches on his back. He didn't remember fighting he couldn't even think about fighting someone, and his body didn't look sore. It was then that he found a bite mark on his shoulder just below his neck and the memory of how it was made hit him like a paintball bullet. Harmless but powerful enough to make him lose his breath. Soma blushed as he recalled how each of those marks were made and even more so when he remembered the messages exchanged after that. In a swift motion, he finished his shower, covered himself with a towel on his waist and ran off in search of the cell phone almost falling on his way out of the bathroom.

As he passes the hall, he could hear a whistle from Shoji followed by a lament from Daigo as he notices the marks on the back of his friend who seemed to be running a marathon.

"I can't believe! Damn Yukihira!You fucker! Come on spill the beans! at least give us some juicy details!"

"Can't you see Daigo? Apparently things gone wild, isn´t it Yukihira?"

Soma knew they wouldn't let that go so soon and he honestly had more to worry about, such as whether Totsuki's princess had at least visualized his message from the night before.

His gut could now identify butterflys flying wildly as he approached his room. He felt his skin bristling and knew that it wasn't because of the low temperature or the scarcity of clothing. When the boy reached his room, he almost forgot to close the door. Trembling and still not understanding why his heart seemed to have created its own life by wanting to leave his own body, Soma arrived in time to visualize the message sent at 4 a.m. There, in all its solitude and sincerity, lay the words that would linger in his brain for the rest of the day. She was thinking about him, too.

#

Ryo didn't fancy the scene unfolding in front of him. This was the strangest breakfast he'd ever had. Well, at least until he had to have breakfast with Yukihira and Hayama sitting at the same table. Imagine such a situation made him shake his head and arch his eyebrows. Probably that day would come soon since the first was apparently in making out with the other heiress Nakiri and the second had a date with that said girl's aide. Indeed, it wasn't difficult to visualize that future meals would be even stranger and possibly embarrassing.

The boy knew that he shouldn't see Alice, after all that was the challenge, so getting up early was the most sensible option to do. He just didn't count on having to sit at the table in the company of Hisako and the old Nakiri.

The silence was broken only by the sound of the cutlery as it touched the tableware. It was excellent so that he could reflect on his own situation.

#

He looked up at Hisako's figure in front of him. He admitted that he had subdued her. She was smarter than he'd expected. The challenge was coldly calculated. From the moment it was proposed until the logistics of the house and mobilization of staff. Everything organized so that he and Alice would not meet. What Hisako couldn't imagine was how it could affect Alice in a negative way. And he was afraid of it.

Alice was a difficult person. She was totally confident person in the outside but he knew she was more dependent on reassurance and affection than she let show. This is because deep down he knew she has always felt abandoned by her cousin and inferior to her God's tongue status. The girl knew she was capable, but she needed her daily dose of attention. He understood that both the red-eyed girl and the purple-eyed heiress were not to blame for the fate that separated them as a child, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it had a tremendous weight in the formation of some of the traumas present in his mistress life. And knowing all this, Ryo clearly understood the appeal in her words yesterday: "Don't forget me"

She was afraid he would forget her. That he would ignore her as had happened to Erina. She was afraid of losing it made him tight his grip on the fork he was using.

The thoughts were interrupted by the voice the girl's grandfather.

"Where are my granddaughters?" Senzaemon Nakiri's voice denounced the concern in his eyes.

"I think Miss Erina is still asleep. She mencionated, last night, that she would like to sleep in today."

"And Alice?" The old man turned his attention to Ryo, who simply let out a low grunt and turned the question to Hisako.

"Hisoko can answer that question better than I since I'm not allowed to see her."

The mention of his name and Ryo's cold, sharp voice made Hisako choke on her own tea. He looked at her indifferently, but his tone had been one of plain disgust.

Senzaemon turned his attention to the girl, intrigued by the boy's response.

"Ahh..right ... I ... I don't know exactly. I believe Miss Alice is still asleep."

Ryo shook his head and let out a sigh before speaking again.

"You're wrong. Miss Alice is already awake."

"But how.."

"How do I know? Hm ... " He set the cup on the table and faced the secretary. "I know because Miss Alice has a very peculiar sleep. She has insomnia and wakes up a few times during the night. She always wakes up before 10 a.m, even if she went to bed at 8 p.m or 4 a.m. She also likes to have coffee in her room. A mocha with a dash of nutmeg and only 2 tablespoons of sugar. Not 3, not 1 but 2 accurate tablespoons. Miss Alice likes to talk about the dreams she had during the night and needs to know about the entire weather report of the day before she leaves to get ready. But of course you don't know this, and probably not even whoever you have placed to assist her this day. It's already 10:30 a.m. I suggest you to hurry or the situation can get very bad for you Hisoko and I'm not saying this because of what miss Alice can do."

He got up and took one last look at the girl before addressing the owner of the residence.

"With your excuse"

Hisako froze before she heard a muffled laugh and confirmed that Senzaemon Nakiri was actually amused by the situation.

"He surely knows her, doesn't he? Now I deeply advise you to follow his instructions my dear. Not because I believe Alice should continue being spoiled, but because I have the conviction that if something happens to her, he will come after you."

The young secretary just nodded and left the table quickly. She didn't want to come to suffer from the fury of Kurokiba's revenge.

Soma's head was a war zone. He didn't know what to think right after reading her message. What should he answer? Everything seemed so clear yesterday as they chated throught the phone. Today, however, he no longer trusted his power of interpretation. Had she said it in the heat of the moment? It was 4 a.m after all. She must have been sleepy and that was an accidental mistake. Although, she had used his first name and it seemed so natural. She wrote it with confidence and sincerity, just as he had done when he revealed that he couldn't get her out of his thoughts.

What to write? What to respond? Soma took a deep breath. He would write what he was feeling, just as he had done in the middle of the night. But what was he really feeling? He had no idea how to describe the euphoria and confusion that gripped him at the couldn't just write that he was feeling like his gut were about to eat him alive. She wouldn't like to know that..specialy beacuse he was still struggling to decide if it wasjust the effects of the hangover or something more confusing than that. He needed to breathe. It seemed that at any moment he would suffocate in his own ignorance.

Soma pressed his lips together as he thought and pressed a few buttons on her cell phone. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on his heartbeat. He had really meant it when he told her he couldn't stop thinking about her. How could he after the marks she left in both his skin and memory? Maybe he should admit to him and to her that yesterday night meant more than just a challenge in a stupid game.

 **Yukihira [11:20 a.m]**

 _I Kind of miss it..you know.._

He didn't have to wait long. The answer was almost immediate. As if she'd been waiting until that moment for him.

 **Nakiri [11:20 a.m]**

 _What?_

He began to type the answer and then wondered if it was really a good idea to send it...

 **Yukihira [11:20 a.m]**

 _Have you in my arms..._

The phrase was sincere but he was afraid it was too much of information and that it would scare her the same way it was scaring him. And when he turned his eyes back to the phone, still undecided whether or not to send the message, the device itself made the decision for him when it hung up for lack of battery. Leaving Soma perplexed and with only one idea in mind. The boy finished dressing and left the room, leaving the device near the dresser to charge.

As soon as the door hit, a notification notice appeared on the screen of the device: MESSAGE SENT.

#

I know! I know I promissed this chapter release on friday but i got caught up here. You see, I had to travel and I'm still on it however I brought my computer just to try to release the update as soon as I could. However I just couldn't make it at friday and I didn't want to post something too flat or just too short because i feel that i owe you guys! You all are amazing! And I'm doing my best to delivery a good story and trying to do it as fast as I can.

I really wanted to put more sorina moments here and of course more akisako and takumegu moments as well but I just had to start the developmento of Ryoali. It is one of the bests shippes and I intent to give it as more attention as it deserves.

I want to make a update every friday but let's see how it goes and of course if you guys want me to continue.

I wanna thank every single one of you who took your time to comment, favorite, follow and read my fic. Also a big thank you to my darling royaldragonsevgisi15 for all her support! I deeply recommend her fic! You guys will love it! It is called " Truth" and I just love everything about it!

Hope you all had enjoy the chapter and maybe see you next week?


	10. Chapter 10 - A new plan

Hi guys! Don't forget to check the notes at the end! Thank you all for a your love and support! Hope you guys like the chap!

#

"SMOOTH"

Erina's turbulent thoughts were interrupted by Alice's curious voice.

"What ... ALICE?!"

The blonde didn't have time to recover from her shock. In a movement so fast, that could even be envied by the most experts of thieves, Alice took the cell phone from her cousin's hand and read the conversation the girl was having with a certain redhaired boy.

"Hm..that's a pleasant surprise. I never took Yukihira as a smooth talker"

"Alice! Give me that back! And what the hell are you doing here?"

Erina tried in vain to get closer to her cousin who now ran through the room while she throws what she saw in front to prevent the blonde from approaching.

"Ahh I'm sorry for that, Erina-sama! It's just that I'm kind of babysitting her today"

"And whose fault is that, Hisoko?"

The white-haired heir grimaced at the girl as she tried to hide in one of her cousin's closets.

"Miss Alice, please return your cousin's cell phone!" Hisako sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples.

"Yeah Alice! Give it back!"

"Hm ... so, you miss Yukihira at 4:00 a.m, my dear cousin?

"What?" Hisako's eyes widened at this revelation. She imagined Erina would talk about what had happened yesterday, but she didn't expect things to go that far in such short space of time.

"Arrg ALICE! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Without much thought of what she was doing, Erina threw herself on top of Alice and they fell to the floor carrying clothes and hangers. Hisako ran to support the closet that threatened to crush them while the cousins fought over the possession of the cell phone.

At the end of that epic battle, the room was almost destroyed. But Erina was finally holding the phone in her hand as if it were her most precious possession.

"Hmph ... Alright! You can have it. I already read it anyway" The red-eyed girl rose and, gracefully and lightly, sat down on the bed as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing?" Erina felt her muscles sore. She hadn't engaged in such a fierce contest in a long time. It reminded her of childhood times when playing with Alice took more energy than the school's volleyball practice. Still on the ground, the heiress looked suspiciously at her cousin who seemed to wait, quietly, for the blonde to compose herself.

"Waiting for you to tell me the whole story. Isn't that why we came here?"

"Correction, Hisako came here for that. You, on the other hand, I have no idea what you're doing here!"

"HMPF! Erina! Don't be such a meanie!" Alice pout as she looked at her with grief "You wouldn't even have something to say if it wasn't for me!"

"And that's exactly why you weren't invited!"

Hisako felt the mood change again and decided to interrupt in order to avoid another battle between the two girls. She couldn't guarantee they would all be alive at the end of it.

"Erina-sama. Forgive me. It's just that I have to stay with Miss Alice today. Until the time of my date with Hayama, I mean."

"Ahh yes! It's today, isn't it?" Alice smirked.

Hisako rolled her eyes and decided to proceed.

"Well, Kurokiba made it very clear that ... hmm ... I'm responsible for Miss Alice and" she cleared her throat trying to find the best way to comment on the strange threat she'd received "He was very emphatic at asking me to take care of Miss Alice personally."

"Own! Ryo is so sweet!"

"I wouldn't say sweet, but convincing...yeah...definitely convincing."

"Whatever" Alice smiled as she hugged one of the pillows from the bed.

Erina analyzed her behavior. She certainly hadn't seen that silly smile and slightly pink cheeks before.

"OK. Well, since I'm stuck with you in order to talk with Hisako, can you at least promise that you won't say a thing to anybody?"

"My lips are sealed, cousin " She watched her cousin put her fingers to her mouth and cross it in an oath. She sighed deeply and told the whole story of the messages exchange late at night.

#

Soma made his way to the kitchen. He needed some air… and some food.

"Oh ... Good morning Soma!"

"Good morning Tadokoro! And thank you for leaving me a plate yesterday. It was really delicious" Soma sat down at the table, just in front of her friend who seemed to write some recipe in her notebook. And took an apple that was in a basket right by her side.

"I'm glad you liked it! But you should congratulate Arato and Hayama. They prepared the dish."

As follow, they heard a cheerful whistle followed by laughter. Isshiki, Yuki and Ryoko appeared shortly thereafter waving to them and follow their way. Judging by their clothes, the three of them headed for the garden.

"Apparently everyone slept well. I thought that we would wake up pretty much destroyed after that 'juice' "

"Ah yes. But Hayama told us that Arato made a dish with ingredients that would reduce our possible hangover. And apparently it worked, as expected from Arato-san."

"Hm ... I need to find out what exactly she used. But why was Hayama who explained Arato's dish?"

"Well they worked on it together. But when they were finishing, erhhh ... Nakiri showed up out of nowhere very nervous and they left before eating"

Soma froze. What would have made Nakiri runaway like a fugitive? Not allowing even Hisako to finish the dish she was making.

"You know, you narrow your eyes when you're focused, Soma. It's interesting to see how your physiognomy changes when we talk about Nakiri."

"Hm?"

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

The boy felt his cheeks burn. Was he really blushing just by hearing the heiress's name?

"Ahh, I can't hide anything from you, right Tadokoro?"

The girl watched the boy display a dull smile. She'd never seen him combine the famous smile with pink cheeks. However, the relaxed image didn't last long.

"Are you okay, Soma?"

"Yes. No. I ... I don't really know Tadokoro"

The girl blinked as she tilted her head slightly to the left. The curious expression was evident, but Megumi was too polite to ask something so private.

"The truth is ... I'm so confused" Soma turned his gaze to his friend and found a comforting smile on her face. He knew he could trust the girl.

"And it's been a while, you know? And the worst is that I don't know what to do"

"Hm ... well let's see ... when I have a problem that I don't know how to solve I go to its source. Like the time we had to set up that vegetable dish for Shinomiya - senpai or the time I fought against Kurokiba in the autumn elections. I believe that at the root of the problem is the solution to it.

A problem is like a weed in a garden. You know it's there, but don't move. And then it ends up increasing and making everything around you uncomfortable and out of place. In time, it ends up replacing the garden. And in the end, there are more weeds than the garden itself. All you have to do to prevent this from happening is to nip the evil in the bud. So that's why we always take weeds out of the garden as soon as they grow up"

"Are you saying I have to look for weeds in the dorm garden? Would that make me forget my confusion about Nakiri?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm telling you that if you have any problems with Nakiri and if it's her that's making you so confused, I think the solution is in her. Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't know exactly if she wants me to talk to her"

"You could try. You two should talk. Perhaps, far from everything and everyone, you are more attentive to each other and not in the situation itself"

"Are you telling me to call Nakiri on a date?"

"If you think that's the best solution, then yes."

The sound of the oven timer made Megumi rush to check on whatever she was cooking.

Soma kept his hands on the table. He seemed to reflect on the advice he was given. Weighing well his choices and options. His concentrated gaze was disturbed only by the smell of a freshly prepared pie that now infested the kitchen and sensitized his nose.

"Wow Tadokoro! This is smells great!"

"Thank you, Soma! I made this apple pie as a thank you to the Aldini brothers."

"Oh! I read the threat that Takumi wrote me! Sorry about yesterday."

"Ahh please, Soma do not apologize and don't misunderstand things. Takumi just stayed ... how can I say ... exalted with the events and the drink of Ryoko. And I hardly remember what happened."

The red cheeks denounced that the girl remembered everything and was being an angel for not touching the subject.

"As you wish, Tadokoro. But know that you don't know how to lie " He smiled again in his well-known grin and Megumi returned to focus on the pie that almost fell from her hands.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. I know what I should do. Thanks for listening and for the advice, Tadokoro.

"You welcome, Soma! I hope you find your answer"

And with a smile and a nod, the young man returned to the room ready to call a certain blonde for a date.

#

"You have to answer!" Alice, still clinging to the pillow, now jumped on her cousin's bed.

"I know! But what?" Erina looked desperate.

"Erina-sama, why don't you respond in the same way you did last night?"

"Sleepy?" The blonde's answer was so sincere that it was left to Hisako to just roll her eyes and explain further.

"No, with the truth. Tell him what you're feeling. Apparently that's what he's been doing, too"

"But how can I do it if I don't even know what I'm feeling?"

"Hm ... you can ... try to figure this out by talking to him." Alice tired of jumping and now sat back down on the bed where the other two girls were also comfortably positioned.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Alice!"

"No! What I mean is that you should try to figure out what you are feeling with him not for him. You know? Like What the best way to find out what your truly feelings are than by going out with him? You won't make up your mind by remembering the time you two spend together or by imagine what's going to happen. You actually need to go there and figure that out by yourself "

"I can't believe I'm saying it but Miss Alice is actually right. "

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah ...that can work"

"You are actually proposing me to ask Yukihira out on a date? Are you insane, Alice!"

"Well that's not a terrible idea!"

"Oh man…I'm spending too much time with Miss Alice…so much that she is starting to make sense. "

"What do you mean Hisako?"

"I actually agree with Miss Alice. I think you should go on a date with Yukihira."

"But me asking him out?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's not how things work, Alice!"

"That's not how things work on that stupid shoujou manga that you so lively read! Here in the real world, we can do whatever we want…and if you want so much to figure out what the hell are you feeling you should ask him out on a date. This don't make you any less of girl on the contrary…this makes you a woman."

Hisako and Erina looked at Alice as if she were a being from another world.

"I think I'm beginning to follow it, Hisako" Erina murmured, trying to cover her hands but still being heard by her cousin. "After spending much time with the crazy, they actually start to make sense"

Hisako just nodded several times. And Alice made a hint of displeasure at the comparison. The three of them ended up laughing at the whole situation. Erina looked around and felt at easy. She needed that time with them to figure out what she should do. And now she knew exactly what to do.

She would ask Yukihira on a date.

##

And I said I would update weekly!hahahahah! That was funny!

It took me long enough but here we have another chap of this challenge that I call fic.

FIRST OF ALL: Someone in the comments talked about me getting a beta...but because I am new at this fanfiction stuff I really don't know what that means so Can someone kindly enlighten me on that? Also I know that sometimes I have some grammar mistakes and all...English is not my first language as you all know I'm from Brazil and ( as I hope you also know) we speak portuguese which is a totally different language but I started it as a challenge for me to improve my english skills. So I'm terrible sorry if I made some mistakes.

SECOND: I also took my sweet time to update because some of you advice me to write and read more before I publish and for that I'm so much grateful because it really made a HUGE difference ! THANK YOU GUYS!

THIRD: I know this chap was a short one but I'm starting to figure that I do better in short chaps. I feel my english much more readable. Also...I wrote more than I published here...Like MUCH MORE! But a cliffhanger is a cliffhanger, isn't it? I just couldn't let it pass. However, we will Probably get an update very soon! So don't worry your pretty heads on that!

FOURTH ( OMG..SO MANY NOTES): I do hope that you guys shared some laughter and some involuntary smiles. If you did that..than my mission is accomplished. This chap and the next ones will be a light and full of dialogues because i feel that it is what this story is about and to turn it more dynamic and fun to read. Also we will have Sorina BUT we will also have some Akisako, Takumegu, Ryoali AND a lot of this friendship vibe and talks I miss so much from the manga. So don't panic! And please don't think this is a ONLY Romance fic because IT IS NOT! BE AWARE!

FIFTH AND FINAL: Thank you all for your kind words and love! It really inspire me and that's why I'm still writing this fic. Don't forget to tell me what you like the most, I'm totally open for constructive criticism and tell me what you're missing! Thanks guys ! And see you next time!

p.s: Special thanks to my sweet friend RoyaldragonSevgisi15 for been such an inspiring person and author!


	11. Chapter 11- About Absences and Flowers

##FIRST OF ALL, Don't kill me before reading the final notes.##

#

Erina had forgotten how enjoyable it was to spend time with her best friend and her cousin. Her laughter flowed easily as tension seamed to fade away from her body. The girls spent the afternoon plotting the best way to respond to Soma's bold message and encouraging Erina to invite him out on a date. The blonde was in the middle of a laughing contest with her cousin when they were interrupted by knocks on her door.

Erina got up to answer and ran up against one of the security guards assigned to Alice.

"Forgive me for the disruption, Erina-sama. But Mr. Kurokiba asked me, and I must say, very insistently, that I should deliver this tea to Miss Alice."

Erina turned away and looked at Alice with arched eyebrows.

"Seriously, Alice?"

"Oh my! Is tea time already?" The girl ran to collect what had been left to her. Feeling the comfort of the boy's presence in his actions.

"And Miss Arato, he also asked me to give you this."

"Hm? A note?"

It wasn't long before Hisako discovered that the note was actually an extremely detailed list full of things that Alice liked to do during the day. A schedule full of pampering and whimsy that she would perform without even blinking. Even because, Kurokiba had signed with trembling letters and possibly broken the pen in the process, since she could see the ink stain leaked.

"Kurokiba is very detailed, isn't he?"

"Hm ... I don't know what you're talking about. He only pays a lot of attention on his chores"

"He pays a lot of attention on you, doesn't He, Alice?" Erina can't help to notice.

"But of course! He is my aide".

"Sure"

"And this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't made this stupid dare, Hisoko!" Alice stopped halfway from taste her tea. She looked at her cousin's best friend and smiled wickedly. "But why we're talking about me? We need to talk about what Hisoko will wear! After all, you'll meet Hayama in what? two hours from now?"

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!"

"Hisako, did he give you any clue where he was going to take you?"

"Not exactly. But he mentioned that we would cook together again so I suppose he's thinking of something like that"

Alice rested her cup on the saucer and shot a critical look in the girl's direction. "This is not romantic at all. I expected more from Hayama"

Arato was extremely nervous about the comment. Her cheeks exploded in several shades of red and she could not make a decent response.

"No ... romance ... what? ... no ...I mean...what?"

Erina looked at her suspiciously. She had never seen her friend blush like that.

"I think what Hisako means is that the meeting between them doesn't have that purpose."

The girl who couldn't speak only shook her head several times. Her heart trying to regain its normal rhythm and a grateful smile began to form on her lips.

"However, this is no excuse for not getting dressed up for the event, isn't it, Hisako?"

"I ... I ... I suppose so, Erina-sama"

"Then let's begin this makeover!"

"MAKEOVER? Miss Alice, I don't think ..."

"Mou Hisoko! You're really want to go on a date with one of the hottest guy in Totsuki with this leggings and that hoodie of yours ?!

Alice felt the force of the two girls' gaze pierce her with curiosity and embarrassment.

"What is this all about? Where did you get that, Alice?"

"Oh my dear cousin, the list goes out every six months in the school newspaper. Just look at the gossip section.

"Ah, of course, the insignificant part"

"I wouldn't say that, because your beloved Yukihira is always in the top 10"

"WHAT?"

"Ah, but you don't wanna know about that ... it's very insignificant"

"ALICE!"

"Hm ... I think I've read this list once ... and if I remember correctly, Kurokiba was also on the list, wasn't he, Miss Alice?

"Of course he was. He always is. He is my aide! I didn't expect less."

"You seem proud of it, Miss Alice."

"Of course I do. Ryo's achievements are my achievements as well."

"But doesn't that worry you, Alice?"

"And why should I?"

"Well, having admirers of Ryo around shouldn't be easy. And he may well get interested in one of them"

"He would never do that."

"You never know, Alice."

"What do you want with this, Erina? Are you curious how to deal with Yukihira fans?"

"As if! I still think it's a miracle he's on that dumb list"

Alice even opened her mouth to retaliate, but the sound of an incoming message made the girls shut up and quickly check their phones.

Erina felt her lung fail. It seemed that the oxygen had been erased form earth.

Alice practically jumped off the bed, chasing the cell phone in her jeans pockets.

But it was Hisako who blushed as she found out that she had received a message from an unknown number.

 **UNKNOWN [4:20 p.m]**

 _Arato, I hope you don't mind that I got your number with Kurokiba. I just wanted to confirm our date today. I'll be at the mansion at the appointed time._

Erina was still learning how to breathe again when she heard a startled sigh from her friend. Alice, who was clearly disappointed, also noticed the girl's behavior change.

"Has something happened, Hisako?"

"No Erina-sama, it's just Hayama confirming our date"

"And will you answer?"

"Oh yes, sure..."

"Tell him you can't wait for him to take you in his arms and ..."

"ALICE!"

"Miss Alice!" Don't misunderstand things! There is nothing between us"

"YET"

Hisako just rolled her eyes as Erina and Alice re-entered into a discussion about some subject that the girl honestly didn't pay attention to.

 **Arato Hisako [ 4:21 p.m]**

 _Don't worry Hayama. I'll be waiting at the agreed time. If you don't mind, I'll also save your number i case we need to talk. Is there something specific that I should get ready for? Dress code perhaps?_

 **Hayama Akira [4:22 p.m]**

 _Nothing specific. Casual maybe. Be sure to bring a jacket. Maybe it gets chilly later_

 **Arato Hisako [4:22 p.m]**

 _Duly noted._

Hisako could spend the whole day looking at her cell phone screen and sighing unconsciously if it weren't for Alice's voice pulling her out of her peaceful moment.

"Hey, Hisoko! Did you find out where he's going to take you?"

"No. But he mentioned something about being casual"

"So casual it will be!"

The girls then headed to Hisako's room. Where they were helping the girl to dress up.

Erina felt light headed. Maybe she needed to spend time with them to forget the tightness in her chest. The one she felt every time she remembered him. She still hadn't reply the message. She already knew what to say ... she just lacked courage to do so.

It wasn't long before Hisako came out of the bathroom with her coral pantacourt adorned with white flowers on the bars, a white slim but not transparent blouse, and a jeans jacket on her shoulders. The color of the look mixed with the colors of the girl's hair and eyes formed a cheerful but elegant palette of colors. Her shoes weren't high but they were enough to shape her legs.

"WOW Hisoko! I won't blame Hayama if he turns out speechless! You are hot!

"Miss Alice!"

"She's not wrong, Hisako. But I wouldn't choose such vulgar words. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Erina-sama." the girl blushed deeply.

The ringing of the mansion's bell announced Hayama's arrival.

Hisako took a deep breath and after another glance in the mirror the secretary went off to her arranged date.

#

Hayama was ready for everything. He had checked the weather, knew exactly where to take the girl who would accompany him out on this date, quickly searched the memory for the step-by-step schedule he had planned and thought nothing would get him off the track. It was then that the door opened and he felt lost. At that moment, Hayama discovered that he was ready for almost everything, except for the sight of Hisako perfectly tidied up in front of him.

Hisako's rosy eyes stared at the floor, her cheeks seemed to compete with the tonality of her hair and judging by the time he stared at her, she also seemed to be well aware of his presence. Hayama woke up from his own reverie when he heard her sweet voice asking if everything was all right.

"Ahh yes .. forgive me Arato is just that you ..." He looked into her eyes and felt his cheeks burn. She was beautiful and he was going to comment about it, but he chose to keep his opinions to himself. It was too early to rush that way anyway "Nevermind, shall we?"

She just smiled and walked with him. They talked about everything and nothing on the way to the place. Superficial subjects, own likes, complex themes. Akira was fascinated by Hisako's knowledge and her altruistic personality intrigued him. The truth is that throughout his whole life, Hayama had learned only the worst of people. Living on the outskirts of India, the boy became accustomed to seeing only two kinds of people: the pure evil and the indifferent. He was invisible in the eyes of the last and main target of the first, until he met Jun and then he came to consider the existence of a third type of person: gentle people. Coexistence with colleagues also made him wonder that that kind of people wasn't as rare as he thought it was. But never, at any moment in his life, Hayama came across with a person like Hisako. And that made her a new and rare type of person: the purely good one.

The thought made him smile. Discovering new types of people made him believe that the world that had hurt him so much had been left behind.

Her smile came off easily and he found himself wanting to be the motive behind it.

It wasn't long before they reached the garden at the back of Professor Shiomi's lab.

Hisako froze as she watched the totally tidy environment for a picnic. The checkered tablecloth that covered the floor and promised to protect them from the dampness of the earth and the grass, the basket full with fruit and types of breads, tea cups, a small teapot, and some kitchen utensils like spatulas and frying pans. Beside it was a small heap of wood. The promise of a bonfire that would soon protect them from the chill of the night.

"Hayama ..." She was surprised, but she couldn't control the small laugh as she realized that he had taken the promise, that they would cook again seriously. "You weren't joking when you said we would cook again"

He looked at her seriously. And she almost regretted what she said, were it not for the little curl of his lips, claiming that she had enjoyed the comment.

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep, Arato"

His voice was heavy and calm enough for the girl to be able to fix her gaze for a long time on his lips. The boy offered her his hand and they both sat in the area destined for them.

#

The room was quiet. Nor did it seem that the two people who inhabited it had almost destroyed it a few hours ago.

"How it must be going Hisako and Hayama's date?" Alice asked aloud, not even taking her eyes off the fashion magazine she was flipping through.

"I think ..." Erina, who was reading an article about a new gastronomic technique, was interrupted by the gentle melody that now enveloped the room.

"Who else is playing the piano at this hour?"

Slowly, the notes began to make sense in the memory of one of them. And Erina watched her cousin drop the magazine as if it was on fire.

Alice swallowed hard when she recognized the piece that had so cradled her in the past.

"It's Ryo," she said with a sigh.

"What? How can you be so sure of that?"

"I know ... because this is my song." The voice seemed to be choked up, and it didn't resemble the strong, determined, and often stubborn girl she was.

" No, it is not. This is "Amore" from Ryuichi Sakamoto"

Alice just closed her eyes, shook her head in negative, and smiled at her cousin's innocence.

"When ..." She bit her lip. She didn't know if she should really share such personal memory with anyone else. She looked again into her cousin's purple eyes too curious to deviate from hers and resolved that she wouldn't deprive her of any detail of her life. She scratched her throat and continued, "When I was ten, I got really obsessed with learning ballet and to keep me company, Ryo always went to the balet classes with me. Despite hating dance he for some reason never complained about having to attend classes with me. During the disastrous 6 months of my attempt to learn ballet, Ryo never missed a single day. He was always on the side of the pianist who accompanied the teacher. And the day I gave my first pirouette he was there ... and that was the song the pianist was playing. I know because I got addicted to this song. It became my victory hymn that day."

The blonde watched the cousin's hands clench under the bed sheets.

"I think..." Alice let a small smile decorate her face and the tears hung at the edge of her gaze. "No. I'm sure. I'm sure he's trying to talk to me now. He's playing for me."

Erina felt her chest inflate. She was really thrilled with the story. And even more to witness a moment of vulnerability of her cousin. Something she thought didn't even exist.

"I don't get it Erina!" Alice's voice seemed to break through the sobs and the tears that now became frequent. "Why I miss him so much? Why did his absence hurts me so much?"

"Oh Alice ..."

Erina didn't know exactly what to do, but when she saw her cousin fall apart in a painful cry in front of her, she followed her instinct and hugged her tightly, letting the girl soak her sweater with salty tears as they listened to the painful melody reach her summit in a clear statement of affection and resilience.

#

Hisako had already lost count of how many French toasts they had made. She also couldn't remember the last time she'd had fun and learned so much. Hayama always surprised her, either by adding cardamom to the jasmine tea she prepared, or by teaching her the right way to grind black pepper, or even the simple act of looking into her eyes without ever leaving them.

She lost the track of time, he didn't. And when his watch signaled that the show would begin soon, he stood up and, again, offered her his hand. Hisako accepted willingly and noticed that this time he didn't seem to want to let her go. And so, hand in hand, they headed for the most hidden interior of the garden. Amidst several exotic plants, there was one that stood out and they stood right in front of it. It looked like a flower, still in its bud state.

"It must begin at any moment now"

Hisako didn't have time to ask, soon enougth a delicate scent began to spread through the place. The girl turned her attention to the plant and stared, astonished, as the flower that was once a bud, blossoming right in front of her eyes. The moon's rays made the white petals appear to shine, and gradually the flower revealed its beauty in a hypnotic and elegant dance. The fragrance became more and more evident and when the flower finally bloomed completely, Hisako couldn't help but notice the size of it. It bordered almost a foot, easily. She had never seen anything like it. It was the most exotic and beautiful thing she had ever seen. Well, actually, the second since the first one was currently holding her hand with a care never before felt by her.

"Hylocereus undatus, also known as the Night-blooming cereus, is a plant native from America. We received this species a few months ago. The fruit is extremely tasty, but what fascinate me the most is its flower"

"She's ... really magical."

"She reminds me of you.

"Hm?"

"The Night-Blooming only blossoms at night, and remains so until the first rays of the sun. She doesn't seem to want to compete with the other flowers. I suppose she knows that because she is extremely fragrant, larger than normal and more beautiful, she ends up threatening the existence of other flowers. What bird wouldn't want the pollen of this majestic creature? I think that's why she picks herself up in the morning. It gives space and leaves the opportuinity to bloom for those whose don't have half its beauty. And in the dead of night, when there is nobody to see it, it blooms. Beautiful, lonely, unique."

Hisako swallowed and shook the boy's hand. Tears filled her eyes. At last she understood what he meant by all that. After he belittle her a the autumn elections without even knowing her, after judging her by her altruistic personality, now he finally seemed to recognize her for what she really was. And in the end she just murmured as she smiled and met his eyes.

"Thank you"

#

#FINAL NOTES#

After 398420 years, here I am! I'm not going to apologize this time because I think you're tired of listening to my apologies ... hahahaha ... the truth is that somethings happened ... end of the year, travel, schedules, I kind of got married (Actually my boyfriend moved in) ...these things ... and also I'm a bit crushed by the manga (it's been 1 MONTH since the last time we saw Erina! THAT ABSURD TSUKUDA!) and this has me a little messed up at the time of writing ... (and also because I discovered a new shippe and now I can't get out of this life of reading todomomo (my hero academia) fanfics ... SOMEBODY SAVE ME!). But finally ... don't worry ... I don't plan to abandon this fic ... I already have some chapters planned and I really hope to post soon enougth ... meanwhile we're praying for Tsukuda to have mercy and toast us with better chapters in the future ... so I can get good chapter writing .. hahaha .. That's it people ! I wish everyone an amazing 2019 and don't forget to tell me what you think of fic! Reviews are always welcome!

See you guys next time!

p.s: I know that we didn't have much sorina in this chap but I needed to give a space to those beautiful shippes that are RyoAli and Akisako to shine .. I promise to make it up to you Sorina shippers and Takumegu shippers.


	12. Chapter 12 - Plans for the summer

#PLEASE READ THE FINAL NOTES#

#3#

Megumi's golden eyes were glued in front of the television. The bluenette girl had never seen such a beautiful story. On the screen, Prince Charming woke Snow White with a gentle kiss. The scene made the girl blush, but her trembling hands revealed the enthusiasm of seeing that the princess was truly saved. Nothing else mattered beyond the beautiful conclusion of the story before her. At her side, Takumi had long since lost interest. He had found in the girl besides him a much more interesting and beautiful scene to watch. And when he saw her eyes full of tears, overwhelmed by the protagonist's love, Takumi that knew he would never regret his last-minute invitation.

FLASHBACK

Takumi Aldini was officially bored. His brother, Isami, had gone out to participate in a shokugeki and asked to go alone. Apparently, the younger Aldini was unsure of himself after what happened in the Azami administration.

Without many options, the Italian decided to search the television for something when the bell rang, removing him from the inertia of skipping the TV channels.

"Isami, I already told you not to forget the keys to ..." The blonde stopped the sentence in the middle when he noticed that the presence before him was not his brother's.

"I'm sorry to bother Takumi ... I sent a message to ..."

The blonde didn't hear anything. She really was in front of him. With all the glory that radiated from the tip of her blue hair to her golden iris. With the warmest smile Takumi had ever seen in a person and accompanied by a wonderful smell of freshly baked pie. It was then that Takumi noticed the package in the girl's hands and noticed that he had to stop staring at her and turn his attention to what the girl was saying.

"And in appreciation I brought you a freshly apple pie"

And then she smiled at him. That smile that killed him little by little. He hadn't understood the purpose of the pie. Appreciation? For what exactly? But he thought it would be rude to ask again because that would mean he was blantlaly staring at her as if he was a pervert. Even if it was just to admire the beauty of her charming smile.

"Ahh yes..ahh thanks. And please Megumi, come in."

"Ahh I don't want to bother"

"You never bother" The boy saw the girl blush and then added in an embarrassed way "And also I ... I'm a bit bored here, Isami left and I would very much appreciate your company. I can make some tea to accompany the pie, what do you think?"

"If it's not trouble"

"Not at all, please come in"

Megumi shyly entered and handed Takumi the pie as she removed her shoes. With a brief glance she noticed how neat the house was. She didn't imagine that boys could be so organized, although the only reference she had were her dorm friends, so she didn't dwell on detail.

When he saw her so nervous, Takumi decided to forget his own nervousness to make the girl feel at ease.

"Megumi, this pie looks wonderful!"

"I hope you like apple pie."

"Apple? Is not poisoned, is it?" He could not stop himself from making the joke, and soon realized that the girl hadn't understood it.

"Hm? Poisoned? Why would I do that? no no no no no ! I assure you..." With her eyes wide, stuttering words, and hands swaying fervently in the form of denial, Megume made him realize how cute she was when she was nervous.

"Calm down Megume, it was a joke... a bad one indeed ... you know ... poisoned apple. 'Snow white' ... no?"

" 'Snow White?' What do you mean, Takumi? "

"Megumi, don't tell me you've never seen Snow White before? It's a Disney classic?"

Noticing the girl's curious gaze and expression, the boy sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Megumi ... have you ever seen a Disney movie?" "Snow White," "Cinderella," "Sleeping Beauty," "Tangled"?

"Hm ..." The girl seemed to reflect on the titles and in the end gave the answer that Takumi already expected

" Not that I remember"

"I'm sorry, Megumi, but I'm going to have to show you each one of those movies! That is a promise!" he swore, his fist clenched in the direction of his heart.

The girl laughed at his seriousness and just nodded.

"For today we can start with 'Snow White'. It will be a perfect match with your apple pie. I'll make some chamomile tea to go with and we can see it in the living room, what do you think?"

"Perfect"

END OF FLASHBACK

Takumi memorized every route the crystalline tears made as they rolled down her cheekbones. And he couldn't help himself by reaching out and touch them. He needed to know if those tears would heal him from all the diseases known by human kind.

But the moment his fingers brushed a few loose strands of her hair, the girl turned to face him. Red eyes and the weak smile of those who had cried of emotion and not of sadness.

Megumi didn't expect to find Takumi as thrilled as she was, but she didn't expect to meet the big blue eyes so close to her golds ones either. She fell, as usual, into the spell that ran around that turquoise blue, and for a brief second she wished that he was the prince destined to save her from the curses of the world.

The world became slower at that moment, in that intense exchange of glances, the sound of the final song of the movie playing, their breathing getting heavier and closer. Everything was in favor of the flow that brought her closer to him. Until the sound of the lock announced that they were no longer alone.

Both of them moved away so quickly, that Takumi almost fell as he turned to the other end of the sofa.

"Oni-chan, I'm back. Ah! Megumi! It's good to see you here."

"Ahh yes ... Isami ... equally."

"I hope you had a great afternoon. I'm sorry I didn't stay to taste your pie"

The girl smiled and shook her hands anxiously. That nervous, ungainly way that only she knew how to do.

"Ahh, don't worry, Isami. We keep a piece for you."

At that moment, Takumi frowned. Something was bothering him, but he would take his theory clean once he was alone with his brother.

"Well, I'd better go. It's getting late anyway." The girl got up and automatically the blond boy did it too.

"I'll take you home, Megume."

"Oh No. You don't have to bother Takumi. I can go by myself."

"I insist. It is not good to be walking alone at this late."

"But if you go, won't you be coming back alone by yourself?"

She was right, but he wouldn't let her go alone that easy. Luckily, Takumi didn't have to expose his fears.

"Then let us all go. So nobody comes back alone, " Isami suggested.

And so the three of them left. They talked about the film, the pie and the other films unknown to the girl.

As they left Megumi at the dormitory door, Isami said goodbye quickly and distanced himself to answer messages on his cell phone.

"Thank you for coming with me, Takumi."

The girl kept the blush on her cheeks and was not the only one.

"Oh no! I should thank you for the pie and ... well ... for make me company. I ... I would very much like to repeat it any of these days ... I mean ... if it's all right with you."

Takumi stared at the floor, disappointed at his lack of composure and already expecting a refusal.

"I ... I would love to ... actually."

"Really?" He smiled so sincerely and intently that the girl felt compelled to do the same.

"Really".

"So we ... hm ... we can watch some movies this summer.. I ... hm ... I ... I can text you."

"Sure. I ... I ... I'll be waiting"

"No more than I." The boy sighed, and when he realized the girl's face turned even redder, he understood that he had said it aloud.

"I-I'm going then. Ehh Good night Megumi."

"G..Good night Takumi."

The two bowed still nervously. And they went their different ways.

Finding his brother not to far away, Takumi decided to make things clear.

"You can stop pretending to talk on the phone."

"How did you find out?"

"The screen is dark Isami. How could you exchange messages with the screen like this?"

"Ahh yes ... well ... it worked for my purpose."

"Which was?"

"Let you and Megumi say goodbye alone."

"What are you talking about ?!"

"Ahh, you can call it the sixth sense or brother's feeling or something"

"You're not making any sense. But tell me, how was your Shokugeki?"

"Hm ... about this ..."

"You didn't have any, did you?"

"You're very perceptive, Oni-chan."

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Fake messages , lying about shokugeki ... what do you want to get with that, Isami?

"Oh well ... hm ... it's true that Megumi sent me a message that she was going to bring a pie this afternoon. I just wanted you guys to spend some time together. It's good to see you happy Oni-chan and it's been a while since I've been realizing how she makes you happy."

"Where did you get this ?!"

"Maybe it was from yesterday's game, or a few weeks ago. Fact is, your shoulders relax a little after talking to her. You started paying more attention to others and cooking with more passion ... not that you didn't have it before, but something in her ... changes something in you ... positively, of course."

" I...I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Oni-chan ...just take notice…I'm sure you will have all your answers as soon as you start paying attention to the details."

Takumi sighed loudly. And both brothers continued the journey in silence.

#

"You are home. Safe and sound."

Hayama's attempt at humor worked. Hisako smiled easily and he was proud to have made her smile several times that night.

"Thank you for everything Hayama. I ... I really appreciated your gesture."

They exchanged their glances before they turned their attention to the ground again.

"Arato ... I ..." the boy couldn't understand why throat was dry and his voice was hoarsed. He scratched his throat in an attempt to recover his voice. "I understand that all of this was only due to Alice's challenge ..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Hisako could feel the tears begin to gather in her eyes. Of course it was fake. Everything that happened between them that night was just an excuse for a stupid challenge. She should know before planting feelings that shouldn't grow. The girl prepared herself for what was to come. A rejection, a bored apology. And worst of all. She couldn't fault him. He had never promised her anything. Only that he would accomplish the challenge set. But it was so hard to believe that everything had been unreal. That everything was planned just to meet the requirements of a silly joke.

"And I'm so sorry for that."

"What?" The girl directed her pink eyes to meet his green ones.

"I said ... I'm sorry our first date started with a pretend. I had a lot of fun and I hope we can do it more often. This time without Alice or games. What I'm saying is that I intend to do it the right way, so ..."

The young man shortened the distance between them. Hisako could see every groove of the greenish iris, felt his breath as heavy as hers, and felt her heart speed up even more as he held her hand delicately and tenderly.

"Would you like to go out with me again? This time on a real date?"

Hisako's mind took some time to process what was happening and she had to blink several times until she realized she was not in a dream. One moment she was ready to be rejected, and in the other she was actually being invited to a date by the boy who made her smile and sigh several times in one night. There wasn't much to think about. Not when he was so close and with a perfume that totally inebriated her.

"Ok" That was all she could manage to say. Still surprised by the whole situation.

"Great. We can do something this summer, then"

"Sure"

The boy brought her hand to his lips and stared at her as he kissed the top of her fingers. Hisako couldn't breathe.

"Once again, thank you for the lovely company, Arato."

She just nodded and watched him distance himself, breathing only once the boy was already beyond the gates of the mansion.

Just a thought in her mind: WHAT THE FUCK HAS JUST HAPPENED?

#

Alice woke with a start. She looked around and found that she was in her own room. She sat up in her bed trying to understand why she still wore the same clothes of the afternoon and why she had slept with them.

She touched her face lightly, felt the traces of old tears, and remembered why her eyes seemed to burn. Apparently, after her collapse in front of her cousin, Alice fell asleep crying. Erina probably asked for help from one of the security guards to take her to her own room. The girl felt new tears forming and she squinted at the attempt to avoid crying. She took a few deep breaths, and when she was sure she wouldn't cry anymore she opened her eyes, her vision still blurry.

The darkness outside the window told her that it was past ten o'clock and Alice felt her heart clench. He searched for the time and found it on her cell phone, lying on the head of her bed. 11:59 p.m. It certainly was past 10.

Alice's red eyes stayed alert. She could feel the seconds being dragged as dust on a dry summer day. When the clock reported that the challenge was over, the girl heard nervous knocks on her door. Without even blinking, she rushed toward it, knocking over bed sheets, cell phone, and anything in her path.

She met him with the tired look of those who hadn't slept for days and couldn't contain herself by wrapping his neck and pulling him into the room in a hug full of meanings for both of them.

"Please don't leave" she whispered in his ear.

Ryo let her hide her face in his neck and cry softly. He had much to say to her. Things he discovered just by spending a whole day without her presence. But He would do it later. Now he'd just concentrate on having her in his arms. And with a quick movement, he closed the door with his foot and carried her to her bed.

#

It was past midnight, and Erina still kept her eyes fixed on the message Soma had sent her earlier. After leaving Alice in her bedroom a few hours ago, the heiress began rehearsing possible answers that might lead her to call the red-haired boy out on a date.

"Useless! This is absurd and useless!"

Erina dropped her cell phone between the pillows and sighed in defeat. Since when did she become insecure to the point of giving up on one of her goals? She took another breath and put one hand on her chest and another on her stomach. She didn't understand why she had no control over the butterflies in her belly and why her heart speeded up just imagining his golden eyes reading her messages in the middle of the night.

Meanwhile, not so far from there Soma faced the same dilemma. The message he wrote was still there and the blue lines confirmed that she indeed had read it. Had he crossed the line with what he'd said? He just wanted to be honest with what he was feeling. Didn't she feel the same way? Then why she chose to ignore his message?

No ... it couldn't be ... The way she had kissed him the day before still made him shiver. It didn't seem to be fake. He touched his lips lightly and vowed to feel her tongue move down that path once more. He needed an answer. He needed her. And that's why he sent a second message.

 **Yukihira [00:20 a.m]:**

 **I hope you're not angry.**

The blue lines confirming that she already read the message appeared instantly, as if she was waiting for it.

Yukihira sighed as he shook his head. This woman was driving him crazy to the point of imagining that she would be as thirsty for him as he was for her.

Erina blinked several times before deciding that the message seemed real enough to be answered. Heart racing faster than a speed car in its final race. Why did he think she was angry? Far from being angry, she wanted to see him and understand why her own body wanted so much the warmth of his body.

 **Nakiri [00:22 a.m]:**

 **Should I be?**

 **Yukihira [00:23 a.m]:**

 **Well you ignored me for almost the whole day.**

Ahh so that was it. The fact that she didn't know how to respond to his earlier message made him worried enough to think she would be angry.

 **Nakiri [00:25 a.m]:**

 **Ah yes ... about that I ... I've been thinking and ..**

 **Yukihira [00:25 a.m]:**

 **Good, because me too. Actually I... I wanted to know if...**

 **Yukihira [00:27 a.m]:**

 **If you would like to go on a date with me?**

 **Nakiri [00:27 a.m]:**

 **I think we should go on a date**.

The messages were sent at the same time and each one of them had had the same reaction. In the stillness of midnight, two fast-paced hearts beat in one single rhythm.

#FINAL NOTES#

So ... I'm alive ... I know, I know ... I'm sorry for the delay ... there's so much going on that if I tell you everything it would be bigger than this chapter.

The good news is that I already have the chapters more or less planned so I won't delay it anymore (I hope) the bad news is that this fic is already at it's final chapters ...

I'm really sorry I can't write more and update more often but unfortunately the time has been getting shorter and I need to focus more on my academic duties this year since I'm going to get my PhD and things will get pretty tense. So to not give up the fic and disappoint you guys, I decided that is time for this fic to end... I'm planning two more chapters ... but we'll see how it goes...I really hope that you had fun while reading it and if I have make you smile or sigh at any moment then my mission has been accomplished successfully. It has been a huge and amazing ride write this fic and of course read all your comments!

I just have to thank everyone for the love and support! THANK YOU! See you next time! x.o


	13. Chapter 13- About dates and wishes

His fingers seemed to strum the strands of the girl's white hair sleeping peacefuly in his arms. He admired the softness contained in them, like pure silk freshly taken from the cocoon. Ryo had spent the night awake, and yet he could tell that it was one of the best nights of his life. Her deep, slow, easy breathing relaxed him. No wonder she was the only person in the world to tame him deftly. Often his animal behavior contradicted her class, but he was sure that that was exactly why they got along so well. He took a deep breath for the thousandth time that night. He would record in his memory the scent of her mixed with his. Although they lived together for years, it was the first time Alice had let him lie in her bed. It was the first time he'd ever seen her so desperate for him that she'd let him hold her for a whole night. And it was not the first time she had made sure his life would never be the same. Alice had always been willful and her chivalrous spirit held him hostage from her playful gaze til the tip of her upturned nose.

He allowed himself to admire her for a few more seconds. Capturing, with his eyes, the rhythm of her breathing, the white skin of the arms that embraced him, the furrows of her fleshy lips that were so close to his own lips that it seemed sinful not to trace them with his fingertips or with the tip of his tongue.

Ryo blinked a few times to try to free himself from the prison that his own desire had put him again and very carefully, tried to break free to start his tasks of the day, starting with the mocca that the girl loved so much. However, as he tried to get up, he felt the resistance in the girl's arms and she didn't take long to speak.

"I don't need it"

"Miss"

"I don't need anything, Ryo. Just stay."

"But miss ..."

"You know..." She finally said, opening her eyes and letting the red iris meet his blood-colored eyes. "Yesterday, Hisako did everything you told her to do. She followed all the recipes and schedules ... but ... it was not the same. I ... I don't need any of that Ryo ... I just need you. .. so ... please, just stay."

"Anything for you, milady."

And with that she snuggled even more into him and finally Ryo closed his eyes, letting the warmth of her body rock him into a peaceful sleep.

#

When Hisako awoke, the day after her meeting with Hayama, she swore she was trapped in a parallel universe. Alice hadn't left her room, much less Kurokiba. Had the young woman's aide forgotten her mocca? And most impressive, she didn't hear Alice's angry screams. Another question that made her wonder if she had actually woken up in the right world was that Erina was not home, and hadn't even told anyone where she was going so early. But nothing made her question more her own sanity than a good morning message on her cell phone.

 **Hayama Akira [8:00 a.m]**

 _Good Morning, Arato. I hope you had a pleasant evening just like me. Every word I said yesterday was sincere. I really hope we can make this misunderstending an opportunity to get to know each other better. May your day be lovely, as well as your smile._

 _-Hayama-_

Hisako coudn't help the involuntary sigh. She felt her lips curl in a slight, automatic smile. That man was going to be her downfall and she didn't even care. Somehow his message made her bolder. And with trembling fingers, she wrote her brief, but full of meaning, answer:

 **Arato Hisako [8:00 a.m]**

 _You sure know how to make a girl blush. I don't doubt your words or intentions. To be honest, I can't wait to live them. So why don't we start with our name? I mean ... you can call me Hisako if you want._

A few miles away, the boy admired his cell phone screen for an answer that soon arrived. It made him laugh with relief. He was afraid he'd been too sharp or tacky.

"Hisako" He tested her name on his tongue and felt it tingle like fresh pepper squeezed into the papilla. It seemed that only her name had already warmed his insides and he was enjoying that feeling.

#

Hisako wasn't the only one to wake up with a message, in the Polar Star dormitory, Megumi didn't know if she breathed or answered the message of a certain blond Aldini.

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _Good morning, Tadokoro. I hope I didn't wake you, I apologize for sending you this message so early, but I couldn't help but remember of you when I saw ta trailer from a movie that happens to be playing on a nearby cinema._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _So I thought if you were free today,_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _We Could go ...?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _But only if you want, obviously, don't feel pressured, is that ..._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _ahh I think I'm freaking out, right?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _MY GOD! Look how many messages I've already sent ..._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _And you are probably sleeping._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _And I must be disturbing your sleep and_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _I'll stop now. Kami-sama ... I'm nervous ..._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _I WROTE THIS? How do I erase it?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00 a.m]**

 _Ahhh ... Pretend you didn't read it, Tadokoro, I'm sorry. Good Morning._

Megumi hugged her cell phone as she laughed nervously. She felt so comfortable and at the same time so aware of her own reflexes while she was with Takumi. She couldn't help but remember the moment when, for a second, she imagined he was about to kiss her. The memory made her face burn with shame, but her heart throbbed with desire.

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15 a.m]**

 _Good morning, Takumi. I would love to see the movie with you._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15 a.m]**

 _Ah, Tadokoro. I'm extremely happy. It will be an honor to accompany you. Can I pick you up at 3 p.m?_

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15 a.m]**

 _Of course Takumi! But wouldn't it be to much trouble for you to come here?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15 a.m]**

 _For you, nothing is trouble, Megumi._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15 a.m]**

 _I mean, Tadokoro. I mean, I'll be there at 3 p.m sharp._

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15 a.m]**

 _You can call me Megume, Takumi. After all, I already call you by your name, rigth?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15 a.m]**

 _Ok. So. Our date is arranged, Megume_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15 a.m]**

 _I mean, not a date_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15 a.m]**

 _I mean unless you want it to be a date, then it might be a date._

Megume wasn't so sure of what to say. She really wanted it to be a date, but did that mean that she now had feelings for Takumi? She knew that, in the past, she even thought about having feelings for Soma, but what she felt now, for Takumi, was something totally different and new. She chose a short and sincere answer. Bluntly and no spaces for regrets.

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15 a.m]**

 _Is a date then._

#

"RYO !"

Alice's excited voice made Ryo nearly fall off the bed. He stared at her with frightened eyes and his hand toward his red cloth, ready to wake the monster inside him, if need to.

"Miss, what happened? Are you injured? Do you need something? Someone hurt you, because if someone did, I swear to god, that bastard will wish he'd never been born"

The boy looked around for something threatening that might have triggered that her reaction. It was then that he heard her laugh and turned his attention to her smiling figure at his side.

He watched the girl bite her lips, a clear struggle to contain her laughter. An attempt at pouting turned out to be a lovely pucker up. He couldn't stop his right hand from settling on the girl's cheek. He stood there, hypnotized by those lips still marked by the teeth that pressure them earlier.

"Why are you laughing?" He whispered as if he was telling her the most secret of secrets.

Alice shuddered at his touch. The boy's voice had the most comforting tone in the world and she wondered if his lips tasted like home.

"What do you think you're doing in my bed?" Alice watched the boy blush and his eyes fluttered. Finally understanding, where it was.

"I, well, you asked me to bring you to bed and then you asked me to stay, and well, I do what milady wants."

"Is that so"

"Yes"

"And you know what I want now? More than anything else in the world, Ryo? " Alice leaned close enough to almost lean her forehead against his. The gaze fixed on the boy's lips. Meanwhile, Ryo felt his stomach knot and his body wake up to every threat of soft touch her fingers now made. Going from the side of his neck, through his strong arms and finally reaching the red cloth strapped to his wrist.

"I ... I think so." Only she could make him nervous enough to almost forget how to speak.

She leaned closer, whispering words half a centimeter from his lips. Untying the bandana of his wrist and tying it on his black hair. Demanding his full presence.

"So ... what are you waiting for, Ryo?"

And with nothing else to hold him, Ryo plunged toward her lips.

#

Hisako found her in one of the school kitchens. She watched the banquet prepared by the God's tongue and smiled as she notice the blonde concentrated on preparing another plate that would enter the menu.

It had been some time since Hisako had seen her cooking with so much determination and pleasure, and she supposed she knew where all that creativity and desire to cook came from.

"That seems delicious, Erina-sama."

The blonde almost let the pan with syrup fall from her hands, so was the concentration in which she was in.

"Hisako! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Forgive me, Erina-sama, but I'm afraid anything I've said or done would scare you anyway"

"What you mean?"

"I mean, you were too focus to notice anything but the bubbling of this wonderful strawberry syrup with pink pepper."

Erina smiled to see that her friend had hit the recipe.

"You are right. I was lost in thought"

"I know. Thoughts about a certain strawberry-red-haired boy with a peppery personality."

"I don't know what are you talking about, Hisako. No one here is thinking of Yukihira"

The blonde turned off the fire and poured the syrup under a Dutch cream with bits of buttery biscuits fresh from the oven.

"But I didn't say his name ..."

Erina immediately stopped decorating the dish she was making. She had denounced herself.

"Erina, if you'll excuse me, I must say it's kinda obvious you're thinking about him. Look around, all the dishes you made have at least one red ingredient and one yellow ingredient and I wonder ... Don't we know someone with such a characteristic color combination?" Hisako put her finger on her chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hahaha Hisako ... this is not funny ... I ... I don't even know why I made these dishes or even why I'm cooking ... I just ... I had this impulse ... this huge desire to ..." The girl bit her lip and the secretary finished.

"To vent all your worries and thoughts through food? Feeling lighter as you finished each dish? Feeling closer to him every time you created something new and totally unexpected?"

"Yes ... but ... how do you know?"

"Well ... maybe I'm going through it too?"

"Hm? Do not tell me you and Hayama ..."

"More or less ... maybe?"

The silence stretched as the two stared at each other, trying to discover the unspoken secrets in their mouths, but obvious in their eyes. At last Erina snorted and they both laughed.

"Hisako! I demand that you tell me what happened yesterday!"

"Only if you tell me what's making you so anxious to the point where you make such a feast at ten in the morning."

They looked at each other again and laughed together. Erina felt that finally Hisako had allowed herself to be her friend and not just her secretary.

#

Soma stared at the ceiling of his room with such concentration that he seemed to want to merge with it.

Through his head were vivid memories and confused desires. He knew exactly what he wanted ... He just didn't know the meaning of that.

He closed his eyes and touched his lips again. He had lost count of how often he had tried to feel the touch of her lips through his own fingers. He sighed as he imagined her tracing the paths he made himself. The hand rested over the mattress of the bed and he reopened his eyes in disappointment. The cotton sheets didn't contain even a third of the softness of her skin.

His body was claiming hers, and his mind was long gone.

He decided to pay attention to himself and the signs he showed. The dry mouth of anxiety to kiss her again accompanied the tremor that the nervousness of seeing her made him feel.

Since when did he feel so out of his body just because he knew he would see her?

Could he blame his juvenil hormones for all this mess of cravings and wants ? No. Soma knew that that was not the answer. And when he began to reflect a little more he could hear it. His own heart, which in its steady and accelerated beats, told him quietly why it felt so entirely hers. He smiled as he imagined what face she would do when he told her his recent discovery.

He sighed knowing that this was another battle he was going to fight, but this time he would make sure he would win.

#

Takumi was so nervous that he almost left his house barefoot. After nearly running halfway to the dormitory, now he was trying to recompouse himself before ringing the buzzer on the Polar Star dormitory. He was still trying to catch his breath as the door opened suddenly.

"Takumichii what are you doing here? Are this flowers? you're bringing with you?"

The blonde ran up against Yuki and Sakaki who were ready to leave. They looked curiously at the Italian and the flowers in his hands.

"Ah ... ehhh Yoshino and Sakaki ... eh " Takumi tried to hide the flowers, even if it was too late. He searched his brain for something to say, then he heard a sweet voice behind the girls.

"Don't need to answer the door, it's for m ..." the three of them came face to face with Megumi who couldn't finish the sentence. Wide-eyed and with her mouth half open, the blue-haired girl watched her friends glance at her and at the boy in the doorway. Yuki exchanged a malicious look with Ryoko and before making a biased comment, she felt her friend's hands pull at her wrist as she spoke.

"Come on, Yuki! We're going to be late! It was good to see you Aldini-Kun! Take care of Megume for us."

And as soon as they appeared ... the girls disappered.

Megumi was still a little shaken when Takumi asked her if she was okay.

"Ah yes. I am"

"hm ... alright ...so..." the boy took the small bouquet of wildflowers that he hid and offered to the girl "They are ... are for you."

He watched her cheeks flush and he blushed too.

"They are beautiful! Thank you, Takumi! You didn't need to trouble yourself"

"As I said Megumi, you never are and never will be a trouble."

Megumi hugged the flowers, felt the soft scent coming from them and tried to calm her racing heart. She opened her eyes and found him still admiring her. They blinked a few times and spoke at the same time.

"Let's go?" They laughed in embarrassment and headed for their date.

#

The smell of wet grass in summer was one of her favorite scents. She filled her lungs with fresh air and felt renewed, but not less nervous. When Soma had suggested the place, Erina imagined that it was only a meeting place and that they would go somewhere else from there. But when she came across the boy waiting for her at the edge of the lake, and beside him, a boat with space for two, she understood they would not leave.

She couldn't stop the redness that covered her cheeks when she saw him without the famous blouse of the Yukihira restaurant. It seemed that he had really struggled to get out of the ordinary. The blue button-down blouse was open with the sleeves drawn up to the forearm, making his arms look stronger and more tempting. The way the white t-shirt hugged his body also made her aware that his attributes weren't just his cooking. And to top it off he smiled. Not that mischievous grin he gave out to his friends, but a smile she thought was only for her. With the power to eclipse the sun and rival the moon. Erina swallowed and walked toward him trying to fix her gaze on the horizon and no longer in the boy's anxious gaze.

For his part, Soma was totally captive by her. In addition to the relief to know that she had actually come, he also had to control himself the best he could to avoid to take her in his arms ... as he had done a few days ago.

And she didn't make it any easier with that wine red high waist short clochard with a beige long sleeve off shoulder top , black bailarina shoes and a black floppy hat on her head that crowned what he thought was the vision of paradise.

He felt something turn inside him and he had to hold back the sigh that was about to come out of his mouth.

Silence. It was what she found as she stood in front of him. She looked down at the floor and gripped the strap of the small bag she carried.

She could feel his eyes burning as they ran from her head to her toes. She was really aware of the attention he was giving her. So she scratched her throat and tried to start a conversation.

"So?"

"Ahh yes ... I'm sorry Nakiri is that I didn't expect to see you so ... well ... so out of the uniform ... maybe."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Soma knew he'd said something wrong. He saw her bite the insides of her cheek in obvious irritation.

"Look who's talking about uniform, dinner boy."

"Don't misunderstand me Nakiri, it's just that, I didn't know that well ... let's start over? OK?" The boy scratched his throat and tried to recover as much as he could.

"You look really beautiful, Nakiri."

"You're decent, at least."

Soma gave a long sigh. A mixture of relief at having escaped with the nervousness that still enveloped him.

"Well, shall we?" He offered her his hand, and they got into the boat.

The path to the center of the lake was done silently. It was rare to find them in total silence. But there they were, surrounded by water and without a word spoken.

Erina could see the sky changing color in a breathtaking spectacle. The sun was setting and the reflections gave a unique color to the clouds. The orange and the pink dominated the sky and the sound of the oars disturbing the calm of the waters gave the place a bucolic air.

"Why did you choose this place?"

"Well ... to be honest ... Tadokoro said something about weeds, so I thought I'd take you to the dorm garden ..."

"I beg a pardon" Erina's eyes widened as she listened to him continue his story.

"But then she said that that wouldn't be right ... and that it would be better if we met in a place away from everything and everyone"

"Far from everything ... and everyone?" At that moment Erina felt her cheeks burn, he couldn't be serious ...

"And well ... we are in the middle of a lake ... I can't imagine how much far we could go..."

Soma was fluttering and this was sometimes a big flaw. In spite of being absolutely sincere, the words he was uttering resounded with a different sense in the ear of the girl who soon burst with rage.

"Yukihira! YOU PERVERT!"

"Hm? What? " The boy widened his eyes, startled and disoriented.

"I'm sure Tadokoro would never say something like that!"

"But it's true! She said I had to stay alone to solve this problem."

Dense as a door. His naiveté would one day be his end, and it seems that this end came sooner than he expected.

"Problem? Are you calling me a problem?"

"Nakiri ... can you please let me explain!"

"No! I've heard everything I had to hear! Take me back right now!" Erina was practically standing on the boat as she pointed toward the lakeshore.

"Nakiri, we're going to fall! Just Let me explain"

"I don't want to hear another word from you!"

Now they were standing in the boat that swayed as if it were on the high seas.

"Give me this oar because I'm going to go away from you even if I have to row by myself!"

"Wait a second! You can't go taking the oars like that! Do you even know how to paddle?"

"If even a moron like you can do it, then I can do it myself!"

"Moron is the ..."

Maybe fate gave the boy a blessing, causing him to swallow water instead of finishing the sentence.

The boat couldn't stand the discussion and turned. Throwing the two occupants in the lake.

Soma was the first to emerge from the depths of the lake. Coughing and trying to recover from almost drowning. Erina reappeared shortly after, under the same conditions. Her hat now floated in the lake, and her hair kept her from looking around.

The boy approached her and took her by the waist and running the girl's arms over his shoulder, ensuring that she had where to lean.

He watched her catch her breath as he did and tried to remove the strands of hair that were leaving her temporarily blind.

It was enough for amethyst and topaz to find each other and then lose each other.

"I said we were going to fall," he whispered, squeezing the girl's body even harder against his.

"So that was your plan? To try to drown me?" Erina couldn't avoid the teasing tone. And they laughed together after that.

The sky now, predominantly blue, had a full moon capable of lighting the whole region. The stars shone brighter without the competition of city lights.

When their laughter died ... their breaths intensified. Erina was still holding the boy and he made no mention of releasing her so soon.

And it was in this calm settled after the storm, that they let themselves be carried as a sea wave.

#

"And when they flew on the magic carpet, my god! That was so exciting!"

"Yeah"

"But it wasn't right of him to hide his origins just because she was a princess. Not at all."

"I think I understand Aladdin."

Megumi looked at him intriguedly, and the boy soon tried to explain himself.

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't think Aladdin found himself worth of Jasmine's affection. And there is nothing worse than this feeling of inferiority. Insecurity can destroy the confidence of a man Megume, believe me, I know.

"Do you feel inferior Takumi?"

"Sometimes, yes. Mainly when I lose to Yukihira."

At that moment, Megumi stopped walking. They could already see the dormitory ahead so they could afford to talk quietly.

"Something wrong?"

"You're not inferior to Soma-kun just because sometimes you lose to him in a Shokugeki, Takumi. There are so many other things that define you more than a simple competition."

"As what?"

She approached him until they were face to face. Golden eyes illuminating blue ones.

"You're kind and respectful, you're a good listener and you have a great taste for movies, you entertain me and give me peace, and the main thing, you saw me when even Soma-kun couldn't see me. And that's why, Takumi, I think you're mistaken to feel inferior because, in fact, you're already much more than you think you are."

The blonde felt renewed. Her words resounded like a new air drag on a drifting ship. He let himself relax, resting his forehead on hers and admiring those beautiful amber eyes. He didn't restrain the hand that was now resting on her right cheek and that she had no choice but to bend over so that she could absorb all the warmth of his touch.

He sighed as if to hold them there.

"Thank you."

#

Not far away from there, hungry and restless lips crashed each other like waves crashing into the rocks. Soma pressed her against his body even more and in response, she hugged the boy's waist with her legs.

Soma let out a hoarse groan as he felt her body so close to his. How he had missed this intimate and intense contact. Her skin was as soft as it had been a few days ago, not that she could change in such a short time, but he feared to forget every inch of her. The soft texture of her skin, the intoxicating scent of flowers he couldn't name, her lips as velvet as fresh peachs, every corner of her mouth and every movement that that divine tongue knew how to do to made him crazy.

He pressed her even harder against him. Letting one hand roam around her shapely legs while the other was burrowing into her silky strands of hair. He felt himself to be, at the same time, the owner of the world and her hostage.

Erina thought of nothing else. She choose just to feel his body even closer to hers. And as he gave a slight pull on her hair as he kissed her neck, she swore she'd forgotten who she was.

Her fingernails were again nailed to his broad shoulders. She felt him sigh her name and that made her more bold. She lightly rolled her hips and felt him gasp. She tried the movement again and this time he gently pushed her away.

"Erina."

"What? What happened?"

She said breathlessly, still wrapped around his waist.

"Even though I adore what you ... I mean ... what we were doing ... I ... well ... I think we'd better get back on the lakeshore so we don't get colds."

"For the first time in this life," she says as she approaches the boy's lips, "I'm going to have to agree with you."

He still closed his eyes, waiting for one more kiss. However, the only thing he felt was the cold left by the absence of her body in his.

"Don't just stand there, Yukihira, you're still going to have to bring this boat with you, aren't you?"

The boy sighed and let the lake's water calm him. He almost lost control again. Being with her was deliciously risky.

She came out of the water first, her wet clothes marking her body, her dripping hair dripping water drops down her face and down her back. Soma lingered, taking her with his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"

Her shaken voice woke him from the trance.

"Of course ... just...hm..just a moment."

The girl stared at him as she folded her arms. The act did nothing to help the poor boy who now had a privileged view of the almost transparent neckline of the wet blouse.

"Could you ... hm..could you turn around for a second Nakiri."

Erina blushed as soon as she heard the embarrassment in the boy's voice.

"Hmpf"

It didn't take long for her to feel something warm on her. She looked at the blanket around her and saw Soma straighten him as he tried to dry her hair.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking care of you... so you don't get a cold"

"And where did that come from?"- she pointed to the blanket.

"Ah ... that ... well along with the other things I had prepared for a picnic."

"You ... prepared a picnic?"

"Yes ... that's what I wanted to tell you earlier. Look ... it's all there."

The girl turned to the area where the boy was pointing and could see the basket with fruit and other sweets.

"Soma"

"But I think we can leave it for another day ... I don't want you to get sick." He finished drying her hair and wrapped her around the blanket even more.

"But and you? Aren't you cold."

"I am but ... I'd rather you to not feel cold."

She looked at him without reaction. The boy was totally drenched, shivering with cold, and all he could think was her. Erina opened the blanket and hugged him, covering the two of them.

"This blanket is big enough for both of us."

This time it was Soma who had no reaction. Her body warmed his. They seemed to fit perfectly.

Soma sighed deeply and hugged her as she relaxed her body in his. Her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder, the breath so close to his neck that it made him shiver, and it was not from the cold.

He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes too. Feeling the peace of being in peace.

"I like to be like this with you."

He revealed, sincere.

She stripped of her pride and took a deep breath to respond.

"Me too, Soma."

"Can we ... can we stay like this forever?"

She laughed at the innocence of his words.

"Forever is a long time, silly."

"Forever is a short time when I think about how much I want to be with you."

At that moment, Erina's heart seemed to stop. She fixed the purple gaze on his gold ones and whispered

"Soma ... what do you ..."

"Erina, I ... I can't stop to think about you ... I can't imagine me without our competitions, our fights, our kisses ... " The boy slowly approached the lips of the girl, causing his nose to touch hers in a delicate affection. "And I can't and I don't want to avoid what is happening"

Erina felt his hand caress her face and held it, holding it there.

"What do you mean, Soma? What do you really want?"

He smiled as he continued.

"I want to devote all the food I make to you. I want to offer you everything I have and I want you to be my eternal inspiration. I want to make you happy and I want to offer you the promise to have all your wishes fulfilled."

"And can I ask you how you plan to do that. At least this last one?"

"Well ... it should start any minute now."

He briefly parted from her and cast his gaze to the starry sky.

"What you mean?"

It was then that Erina saw one, two, three, a shower of falling stars gracing the sky.

"Make as many wishes as you want ..."

"Did you know that?"

"Yes. It was one of the reasons I chose this place. Here is far enough from the city lights, so we can see the stars better."

"Soma... you never fail to amaze me ."

"So..Aren't you going to make a wish"

The blonde shook her head. In her eyes a few tears stuck there and refused to fall. She took his hand in hers and whisperes quietly.

"Everything I could wish for is right here by my side.

"Does that mean you accept it?"

"It depends ... are you thinking about what I think you're thinking?"

"If you think I'm thinking that you finally accept the fact that my food is delicious then yes, we're thinking the same thing!"

Soma had a cynical face on his face, and Erina began to walk away from him, showing her displeasure at the out-of-hours joke.

"Geez Soma, what a mood killer!"

"Easy Erina! I was just kidding! Come here"

He hugged her again.

"So...would you accept me as your boyfriend?"

Erina toasted him with the most beautiful of smiles as she answered him.

"Of course, you idiot!"

He kissed her again. A gentle kiss, calm and in the light of the rain of falling stars.

"Now don't move away from me ... you have the blanket and it's cold."

"Soma!""

And the starry sky blessed all the kisses and teasing from that night.

#

ANND CUT!

SOOO...I came back from the dead ..it seems. I'm so very sorry it took this long! It wasn't my intention but then...this was a hell of a chapter to write... It took me months of write it and then erased it...because I never found it to be good enough... I wanted to do some fluffy things but...I don't think Soma and Erina are this kind of couple...so I have to change this a little bit and then I gave birth to this...I really hope to hear your opinion about the chapter and what do you expect to be the next and last chapter. ( YES THIS WAS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER). Thank you so much to all of you who followed this fanfic 'til now!I'm very grateful to you all! You guys are the true owners of this story. Hope to have made you guys go from lol to wow...and then to awnn. Let me know If I manage that reaction out of you! Once more thank u and see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

Note: I hope you guys like our last trip together into this wonderful culinary world of Shokugeki no Soma. Please read the final notes.

#

6 months later

Erina felt drops of sweat fall down her chin. The ragged breath doesn't take the smile off her lips. She might say that adrenaline had become costumary, but it would be too pretentious to associate her outbursts and desires to him.

But really...Who she is kidding? Erina Nakiri, queen of the whole gastronomic world, became a total vassal of her own heart. And it beat faster every time certain golden eyes gawked her body for too long.

The heiress shivered as she noted the way he gawk her from her golden hair til her end of her high socks. They seemed to record every detail of her, lost in her, their slave. She wonders if this stare battles and the half smiles will always going to leave her breathless. But at the end of the day she doesn't want anything else ... is better to live breathless than to live without him.

She was interrupted by a high, cheerful voice. Yuki, the judge of the time, announces the end of another chapter between the powerful couple of the famous Totsuki school.

" Time is up! You may serve the dishes!"

Erina tried to focus more on her dish than on the glittering golden eyes that seem to have no other source of attention than absorb the minute details of her body movement.

"I present to you my dessert: hot guava soup with spices" - the blonde finished her presentation with a perfect french, wishing to jurors to enjoy the meal. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her boyfriend approching with that mischievous grin of his, he was tring to get a better look at the dessert she had made.

"I hope you saved me a little, Nakiri."

"You know very well the answer to that, Yukihira! Wasn't that the deal?"

"I can't wait to tasty it, but first I think I need to defeat you, Am I right?"

"In your dreams Yukihira!"

They were both interrupted by the jury's groans of satisfaction.

On one side Joichiro seemed to almost cry with each spoonful, on the other Sezaemon Nakiri had already undressed, exposing his shirtless chest while savoring dessert.

"I think you can give up before you go through another public humiliation, Yukihira "

The boy just smiled, put his lips close to the girl's ear and whispered.

"You know very well that you drive me crazy when you get this worked up, don't you?"

Erina felt her cheeks flush, his breath tickling her neck. She could feel his mischievous smile forming, the one he always gave when he could pull a shy expression from her.

Soma looked into her eyes again, the tension between them dense, almost solid. And he chose not to come any closer. The chef wasn't sure if he would be able to get out of the situation alive if he let himself be carried away by the desire to kiss her. He was sure she wouldn't like being kissed in public at all. He simply chose to slide his fingers under her left cheek as he realized the jurors were no longer eating but paying attention to the couple.

Soma felt his face flush and spoke calmly to his girlfriend again.

"I think it's my turn. And this time I guarantee it. You will say 'delicious' Erina."

The young woman felt the seriousness in his words and swallowed hard when he called her by her first name. Something they just do in the privacy of their room.

"Gentlemen, I present to you my dessert: 'Mascarpone ice cream with nutmeg'. Enjoy!"

What followed was a demonstration of pure gastronomic pleasure. Joichiro rolled his eyes as Sezaemon tore the clothes he had stripped before. Despite the great commotion, the result was not the expected by the couple.

"So Gramps, Pops ... who won this shokugeki?"

"I think you drew again, young Soma."

"A TIE?" the young chefs exclaimed in surprise.

"I can't believe you put me in the same level as him again, Grandpa."

"Pops you can't be serious? A tie? But I was sure that this time I had improved my technique"

"Now calm down, you two. I think I have an answer to that - Joichiro spoke while exchanging complicit glances with the old director - If the old man here allow me, I can explain a little something or another about harmonization.

The older Nakiri just nodded allowing the old student to continue.

Joichiro got up and placed both dishes on the kitchen counter. He narrowed his eyes and realized that a young audience was watching him intently. He smiled at the seriousness before his own eyes. What was missing here was lightness.

"Of course you must have read the story of the two lovers of Verona. Romeo, the witty, dreamy, happy, brave and loyal boy. Juliet, for her part, was a spoiled, obedient, strong, determined, romantic girl. The great tragedy of the Capulets and Montecchios came from a single sentiment. Love. The only one capable of unit the unimaginable. Romeo's impetuosity and Juliet's sweetness. It was based on Shakespere's novel that one of the most famous and appreciated sweets of Brazilian cuisine emerged, it is called Romeo and Juliet or simply guava and cheese. That's when I learned that every Romeo" - Joichiro took a spoon of Sorbetto from his son's dish - " Would be nothing without his Juliet" - He ended up adding Sorbetto to the guava soup.

Erina couldn't disguise the flush on her cheeks at this point as Soma watched his plate blend with Erina's so that a new rosy color appeared.

Saiba offered two spoons to the couple and finished "I present to you Romeo and Juliet in Nakiri Yukihira style"

This time, it was Soma who blushed he just seemed less embarrassed compared to the almost purple coloration of his girlfriend's cheeks. He wondered if she had forgotten to breathe at some point.

The young couple sank their spoons into their plates, taking equal halves of the guava soup with marscarpone sorbetto.

And as the flavors mingled and complemented each other, the whole house seemed to be in the middle of an earthquake. The stronger flavor of mascarpone rediscovered sweeter guava notes. Nothing overlapped, everything was completed in a dance of incredibly delicious flavors.

In the end, Erina couldn't contain herself, with trembling mouth and anesthetized body, she uttered the sentence that Soma expected to hear ...

"It's delicious"

Soma came out of the trance instantly. With wide eyes and cheeks still trembling after the gastronomic attack he suffered.

"What ... what did you just say Nakiri?"

"Hm?"

"Did you happen to say ... my food is delicious?"

"Hmpf! Of course not."

"No no. Don't lie. I heard it. Okay I was in a trance, but I did hear ... everybody listened"

Erina could very well admit that the boy's food was delicious, she had already admitted her feelings, why not admit that his food was delicious too? However, this was a battle she didn't want to finish anytime soon. After all, a competition between them was much more fun and interesting. She let a mischievously smile scape her lips and spoke again.

"That's right. I admit the food was delicious. But as I remember, this dish is not just yours. It's my guava soup that is completing the dish. And if there's something I cooked on the dish, it wouldn't be less than delicious, would it?"

Soma took a deep breath. He hated having to admit she was correct.

The two watched their friends throw themselves in a battle for a piece of dish that the God's tongue blessed as delicious. Soma took advantage of this cue to approach his girlfriend from behind and whisper in her ear.

"You ... you are very ... very smart and very beautiful for your own good, Erina. Don't think that this competition is over because it isn't."

Erina smiled, pleased.

"I expected no less from you, Soma."

The blonde felt the boy's breath on her neck and his fingers trace the curve of her waist.

"You know me. Always ready for a challenge."

"Especially the impossible ones?" She let her head rest on the boy's chest.

"Especially yours."

That same night, after everyone had tasted and approved the couple's dessert, the young people were reunited in Marui's room, where an end-of-semester party was taking place.

In one corner, Erina and Soma argue over some irrelevant subject. Clearly they had more fun with discussions than for the reasons that led to it.

Ryo was struggling to keep Alice still, the girl seemed unconscious to the effects her body induced in the boy every time she wiggles on his lap while trying to find a comfortable position to continue reading a school gossip magazine. The cover had it in bold letters the article "Top 10 Most Powerful Couples from Totsuki".

"I don't believe we are in second place, Ryo!"

"Miss ... please stop moving"

"How can you stay so relaxed knowing Soma and Erina are in front of us?"

Ryo made a low sound as he felt the girl fit perfectly on his hips.

"Miss ..." he gasped once more.

"We have to reverse this, Ryo!"

"Alice ...!"

"What ..." - The girl stopped in the middle of her question. There was a familiar pressure from the boy in the lower part of her back.

"Don't you realize you're driving me crazy?" He's whispered, this time in the girl's ear.

She felt strong arms encircle her waist and bring her closer. If before she doubted, now she was sure that Ryo was very… very happy to have her on his lap.

"Ryo ... this is ..."

"Don't think that just because we're in public my body won't react to yours. You don't know what you're dealing with, Alice."

She shivered and felt her body tremble againts his. Her eyes almost closed when she felt her boyfriend's warm lips on her neck. She bit her lip to avoid a pleasant moan.

"I don't think we need to prove anything to anyone. But if you want, we can start now."

Alice opened her eyes in astonishment. The bold proposition was tempting, but deep down Alice likes to maintain the family's reputation. She also knew that scandals of the sort were not beneficial at all either to her competition with her cousin or her relationship with her boyfriend.

"No..no we don't have to...not now and not here however, I think later, in my room, we can ... test your offer.

"As my lady wishes"

In another corner of the room, Hayama offers a cup to Hisako, who smiles at the scent of cinnamon in her chamomile tea.

"I see you put your own touch on my tea."

Hayama smiled, almost embarrassed to explain.

"Let's say I found the lesson from Mr. Saiba much more enlightening"

The boy intertwined his fingers with his girfriend's free hand. The girl with pink hair, in turn, couldn't avoid a flushed smile. They continued a shy conversation while the scent of tea envelops them.

"Have you asked for an autorization from Nakiri... about us spending a week together?"

"No"

"No?"

"It's not that I'm not going to talk to her ... what I mean is I'm not going to ask for an autorization. She is my friend ... I don't need her permission."

Hayama couldn't explain the feeling of pride on his chest. To see his girlfriend as confident and as free as she was right now made him the happiest man in the world. So much so that he couldn't avoid to kiss her right there. A quick but not less breathless one.

The boy heard her stutter his name. They were not a couple who showed public affection like Alice and Ryo, nor were they obvious as Soma and Erina. Hisako likes to think that their relationship was so theirs that it didn't have to be anyone else's.

"Akira ?!"

"Forgive me but I couldn't help it. I am proud of you Arato."

The girl just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as she drank the tea that smelled like him.

Not far away from there, right on the dorm counter, Takumi takes courage to ask a question that should have been asked months ago.

He had already lost count of how many times he had gone out with Megumi, He knew the names of all her family members, the full explanation behind the lucky charm, The've watched all the Disney movies together from the oldest to the last ones released in the movie theaters. Still, he felt his hand sweat and his heart skip a bit.

"Takumi, are you sure you are alright? Don't want some tea or a painkiller maybe?"

"N..No ... I mean ... don't worry Megumi I ... I'm fine just... just a little nervous"

He ran his hands along his golden threads of hair, searching for trust and to help him keep it calm. Takumi couldn't handle matters of the heart the way a boy with an entire fan club dedicated to him was expected. The charisma and charm guarantee him fans but nothing too close to the safety of romance.

"Hm..right. So ... why are we here?"

"I just ..." the boy swallowed hard..spired deeply and tried to continue " I need to ask you something, Megumi"

"Hm ok. You can ask"

Takumi approaches her, getting so close he could see her perfectly long lashes. His eyes confident and so bright that they were able to reflect the moon. Megumi no longer fought against the tide that always pulled her into the immensity of his gaze.

"Megumi, I know we are friends and that we have been going out for quite some time. You're such an amazing company and I don't even feel the time go by when we're together. I like our conversations, the way you smile when you like a movie or when you finish a new recipe, you teach me either with your words or with your look. Your words inspired me to be better every day and I finally understood that I don't need to overcome anyone but myself to be better. You make me feel at easy, you give me confidence and I think I'm repeating myself but you surround me with so many good feelings that I keep thinking how wonderful it would be to live on this magic ride with you every day and how happy I would be if I could do the same for you ... so ... if you can ... I mean... if you want ... I would very much like...hmm..."

"Takumi" the girl smiled her heart couldn' possibly stand so much apprehension.

"Okay..sorry ...well..." the young man cleared his throat and intertwined his fingers with the girl - Would you give me the honor to be my girlfriend, Megumi?"

Takumi notice the girl's cheeks flushing, and felt his own neck burning from the spreading flush. Finally he saw her smile shyly.

"I ... I do ... I do! Of course I accept!"

The boy didn't contain his happiness, hugged her tightly and they twirled.

"I thought you would never ask"

"I ... I'm sorry for keep you waiting ... I ... I wasn't sure what to do ... what to say ..."

"It doesn't matter now." She puts her forehead to his and spot his gaze traveling from her eyes to her pink lips.

"Megumi ... may I ..."

"Yes, please!"

Megumi saw him smile before feeling his hot lips. She smiled during the kiss. Happy, light and extremely in love.

When facing the room, already holding hands, they were welcome by the angry voices from Alice and Erina, who is once again discussing about something irrelevant. Their boyfriends were doing nothing to appease the heirs. Ryo chose to remain inert and Soma was to entertained laughing about it.

"What's going on here?"

Alice withdrew her red eyes from the battle with her cousin's purple ones and fixed them on the new couple's clasped hands.

"Ahhh more competition! Yes..I'm happy for you two ... yes ... everyone here sure expected this to happen but NO ! I am not going to make it easy for you now that you are the new couple from school"

Takumi and Megumi feel drops of sweat fall from their forehead. Those from embarrassment rather than heat.

"What is she talking about?" Takumi decided to voice the question for both of them. And it was Hisako who provided the necessary explanation.

"Don't worry. She's been that way since the gossip magazine article put her and Ryo at second place in the school's top most powerful couples"

Hayama, who had his hand on Hisako's waist, completed.

"Alice is a very troblesome especially when it comes to competitions. I honestly don't know how Ryo can handle it"

"It must be because he really loves her And believe me a grumpy Ryo is worth a thousand cranky Alices"

The four laughed before hearing Yuki exclaim from across the room.

"Right ... Right ... We are all very happy and some of us very much in love. But there is a very large portion here that is BORED TO DEATH!"

From the girl's side, Sakaki sighed as She nodded.

"Yuki is right. What can we do to pass the time?"

Alice practically jumped with excitement as she spoke .

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

And with the same speed she spoke she was also barred by a set of voices.

"NO, ALICE!"

"Ahh, come on guys!"

While Alice complained on one side and their friends laughed on the other, Erina and Soma looked at each other. They seemed to imagine the same thing.

Who would have thought a silly game would give them a lifetime in paradise.

-THE END-

#

ANNNNNDDD CUT!

What a RIDE?! I can't believe it's over. It really took me a while to post the last chapter because I didn't want to say goodbye to this fic. It gave me wonderful moments ... some troblesome ones ( yeah the whole "I was plagiared thing" was a hard one) ... but the vast majority was full of emotion. And I owe it all to you. My readers! To all of you. Whether you're a ghost reader, or if you always comment, whether you're the one who just likes it and favorite it, whether you're the one who eagerly waits, the ones who resisted and has accompanied me til here.

I have no words to thank you all. Each of you has given me strength, taught me, and thrilled me in its own way.

I hope I managed to get a few sighs fro you guys, a few laughs and the main one, I really hope that I somehow made of your day a better day ... even if was just little bit.

Writing fanfics is like an outburst… you don't expect anything… no waiting for feedback … but hearing from you has undoubtedly been the best of experiences I've ever had.

To all of you ... my eternal Thank you and until next time!

Love,

Maddie

p.s: Sorry about the english although I think my mean gol of improve myself on the langage was achived. Thank you all for that.

p.s 2: Thank you to all the amazing friends I've made with this fic! You guys will be always in my heart!


End file.
